Willow in the wishverse
by jediknigh5
Summary: The title sums it up. We begin with an AU version of "Dopplegangland." Instead of Willow bringing her evil twin forth, she accidentally sends herself to the wishverse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

It took Willow a moment to get her bearings, to remember where she was. She was in her highschool, an empty classroom, at night. She found it hard to believe she had fallen asleep in class, even if she had surely someone would have woken her up before now. Admittedly Willow was tired, drained. Then she remembered what had happenned. This new girl, Anya her name was, had asked Willow to perform a spell, to help her find a necklace. But the spell had been more powerful than Willow had anticipated, next thing she knew she was here, alone. What exactly happenned to Anya? Then Willow heard a noise in the hallway. A vampire girl, with red hair and wearing black leather, was hurting Xander. Willow couldn't see the vampire's face, but her first instinct was to protect Xander. She grabbed a stake, it was kind of a neccessity to carry one when you lived in Sunnydale. The vampire was choking Xander, Willow had to act quickly. She snuck up behind the vampire girl and, with all of her strength, jammed the stake into her heart. The vampire girl barely had time to turn around, somehow she had Willow's face. She was as confused as Willow about this, but she had no time to register this before she turned into dust. Xander gasped for air, it took him a moment to realize who had saved him, and it startled him.

.

Willow: Are you okay?

Xander: I guess. How did you change clothes so quickly?

Willow: What do you mean?

Xander: Weren't you just wearing leather?

Willow: That was the vampire. And yes, she seemed to have my face, but it wasn't me. And look at that glass over there, clearly I have a reflection.

Xander: My god, you do. Are you a ghost?

Willow: I don't think so. Although after that last spell, Im not entirely sure.

Xander: Willow, is that really you?

Willow: Yes.

Xander: And you're really not a vampire anymore.

Willow: Xander, I was never a vampire, one just looked a little like me.

Xander: But you were killed, four months ago. Turned by the Master himself.

Willow: The Master is back?

Xander: Yes, he rose at the Harvest.

Willow: Then why are we still here? Why didn't the Hellmouth open?

Xander: A spell, thanks to Amy and the Mayor.

Willow: Are you as confused as I am right now?

Xander: Finally, we're on the same page. Maybe we should start to compare notes. For starters, what year do you think this is?

Willow: 1999.

Xander: 1997. If you came back in time, you should have gone just a little further back.

.

Xander explained what had happenned. The Master rose at the Harvest, murdering their friend Jessie and turning Willow into a vampire. Although he mourned for Willow, Xander also vowed to avenge her death by joining a group, calling itself the "White Hats." They were led by a watcher named Rupert Giles and included Larry, Oz, Nancy, and Jenny Calendar. Buffy Summers, the current slayer, never came to Sunnydale. It seemed that the Watcher's Coincil had prevented Buffy from coming because the Master needed slayer blood to open the Hellmouth, and the watchers wanted to keep that slayer blood as far away from Sunnydale as possible. Although the Master freed himself at the Harvest, he couldn't open the Hellmouth. That was due in part to mayor Richard Wilkins, and his ally the witch Amy Madison. Wilkins had his own sinister agenda, possibly world domination, but his plans required that the world not end. Thus the mayor and the White Hats had an uneasy truce. Wilkins also had a vampire on his side, Angel. Whatever Angel's goal was, he didn't want the world to end either. When Xander was finished Willow told what events she remembered, and surmised that she had somehow wound up in a parrallel universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Xander introduced "Willow" to the other White Hats. They seemed as suprised as Xander had been that Willow was no longer a vampire. They all listened to her story. Giles seemed to believe her, but was dismayed at himself.

.

Giles: You're telling us that you transported yourself here from an alternate universe, and a little bit back in time. You must be a very powerful witch.

Willow: I'm learning yes.

Giles: And this other me, he taught you how to do this?

Willow: Not exactly, I didn't even mean to do this myself.

Giles: Still, I couldn't have been a very good watcher if you thought it was a good idea to access this kind of magick.

Willow: You were a good watcher, to Buffy. She killed the Master, crippled Spike.

Jenny: Spike, you mean William the bloody?

Willow: That's him, Buffy crippled him and he fled town.

Jenny: I'm impressed. Buffy must be a strong slayer, maybe the Watcher's Council should have had more faith and sent her to Sunnydale.

Nancy: Maybe people would be able to walk the streets safely at night.

Xander: So how do we get this Willow back to her own world?

Giles: That's out of the question, I'm afraid you're stuck here.

Willow: No, I have to get back to my friends and family.

Jenny: I'm afraid I agree with Rupert, which I hate to do. But the kind of magick that brought you here is too dangerous and unpredictable.

Willow: So they'll spend the rest of their lives thinking I'm dead?

Giles: I'm afraid so.

Willow: What exactly am I suppossed to do here?

Larry: You said that you're Buffy killed the Master, any pointers how we can kill him?

Willow: Buffy got lucky, she was able to knock the Master down into a very large stake. If you get that lucky, and his bones remain intact, destroy the bones immediately. We should have done that, but we were bored that summer so we buried them.

Giles: Again, the other me is incompatent. Thank you for your help. For what it's worth, we can help you adapt to this world, and we need all the help we can get against the Master.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Willow's sudden dissapearence did not go unnoticed by her friends. Buffy leaned on Willy the snitch, even sent him to the hospital. All Willy knew for certain was that someone put out a contract on Willow's life, but he didn't hear about that until after Willow dissapeared. Willy also confirmed that ever since mr Trick's death there was another vampire, named Alfonse, who was rising in the ranks among the Mayor's vampire minions. Buffy tracked Alfonse down, and defeated him in a fight. Instead of killing him right away Buffy tied him up, left him hanging upside down.

.

Buffy: Here's the deal. In about an hour the sun is going to be rising, come right through here. You tell me what happenned to Willow, and I let you go, consider you a loose end.

Alfonse: I don't know what happenned to her.

Buffy: The Mayor put out a contract on her life, you work for the Mayor, you hear things I don't.

Alfonse: Wilkins wanted her dead, said she was getting too close to something.

Buffy: Close to what?

Alfonse: I didn't ask. He wanted her dead because she might know too much. What the hell do I need to know that for?

Buffy: Did you kill her?

Alfonse: No. Me and my friends were looking for her, but we never found her. Must have been someone else, there's always some vampire puk with something to prove. Weird thing is, noone's taking credit for killing her. Maybe they're too afraid of you.

Buffy: They should be afraid.

.

Buffy started walking away, leaving Alfonse to die from sunlight.

.

Alfonse: You said you'd let me go.

Buffy: Did I? I remember saying I'd consider you a loose end. I guess I can just leave, always wonder if you got free in time.

Alfonse: I can tell you one more thing, how do you think we knew Willow Rosenberg was hacking into City Hall.

Buffy: Talk.

Alfonse: Cut me loose, then i tell you. Then I leave Sunnydale, you'll never see me again.

.

Buffy saw little other choice. She cut the ropes, Alfonse landed on his head. If he'd been human it likely would have killed him.

.

Buffy: Talk.

Alfonse: The other slayer, Faith, she's defected to our side.

.

Buffy didn't want to believe that her friend would really go to the darkside, but it did make a lot of sense. She began walking out in a haze. Alfonse feared what Wilkins would do if he learned about his betrayel. But maybe she didn't have to live long enough to tell her friends. Buffy was in a haze, Alfonse knew he wouldn't get a better chance than this. Alfonse attacked Buffy. She was momentarily startled,but quickly regained her composure and staked Alfonse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Although Giles believed Willow's story, he still felt he had to research this. She clearly wasn't a vampire, she cast a reflection and had no adverse reaction to holy water. Giles held her hand to make sure she wasn't a ghost, or the infamous First Evil. Willow said she came here by accident after helping a girl named Anya with a spell. The name sounded vaguely familiar to Giles and he found an image of a vengeance demon named Anyaka, and showed Wilow the picture.

.

Giles: Is this the girl you were casting a spell with?

Willow: It is. Who is she?

Giles: The vengeace demon Anyanka. She was once a viking girl named Aud. Then her beloved was unfaithful, and Aud cast a curse on him. This attracted the attentio of D'Hoffryn, who made her the vengeance demon. Somehow she must have come to Sunnydale to curse an unfaithful man.

Willow: That actually be my fault. Xander and I were, together. But he was cheating on Cordelia, and I was cheating on Oz.

Xander: First off, I find it hard to believe I dated Cordelia, in any world.

Willow: So did a lot of people, but it happenned. I'm not proud of it, but we were together.

Xander: I also guess I owe you an apology Oz.

Oz: Its okay, actually I think the other Xander owes the other Oz an apology.

Xander; He was probably as stupid as I am. Didn't realize what a good thing he had, until it was gone. I didn't even know I had those feelings until aftet the Master turned her. So this Anya, she sent Willow here as punishment for cheating on Oz?

Willow: I don't think this punishment is proportional to my crime.

Giles: Actually Anyanka grnats wishes to scorned women, not scorned men. But if Cordelia wished some punishment on Willow, maybe.

Willow: So Xander and I make one little mistake, admittedly a few times, and the entire world goes to Hell?

Giles: Even D'Hffryn doesn't have that much power. But, there is a theory...

Xander: Like the multi-verse?

Giles: Suprisingly, Xander gave an accurate description. At any rate, Anya's curse sent Willow to this parrallel universe, where her counterpart is a soulless monster, and she's cut off from her true friends and family. But like I said, we will help you adjust to this world.

Willow: How long ago was the other me turned into a vampire?

Xander: 117 days ago.

Willow: So I'll have to catch up on my homework. What should I tell my parents?

.

When Willow mentioned her parents, the room suddenly got very quiet.

.

Willow: What aren't you guys telling me?

Giles: I'm sorry, but you, the other you, murdered her parents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Buffy reported back to Giles what the vampire Alfonse had told her. Faith was a traitor, and she had likely gotten Willow killed. Giles was heartbroken to hear that Willow was missing, and possibly dead.

.

Buffy: What do we do now?

Giles: I think we need to tell Wesley:

Buffy: Why?

Giles: He has the resources of the Watcher's Council behind him. They can arrange a wet works team to abduct Faith.

Buffy: No, if Faith got Willow killed she does not deserve to live.

Giles: I don't disagree, but there are things to consider. For better or worse, Faith can be a resource. If she's working for the Mayor, we can use her to learn his plans, spread false intel to the enemy.

Buffy: She could still report back real intel. And frankly she's too dangerous to take the risk of her being free.

Giles: Fair point. We have a rogue slayer on our hands, I can't think of anything more dangerous. We do need proof ofcourse. Are you certain the vampire was telling the truth? That he wasn't just giving his enemy false intel?

Buffy: He didn't seem bright enough for that. How else would the Mayor know that Willow was hacking into his computers. But, you're right that we need proof. I can have Angel follow her, he was always good at stealth.

Giles: And whatever my personal animosity with the Council, they should know about this development.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Willow tried adapting to this new world. She didn't blame herself for her parents' murders. She blamed the vampire for killing them, was actually glad she had somewhat avenged their deaths. Willow knew that her Oz was probably mourning for her, but she wanted to remain faithful to him. This Oz, he only knew the other Willow, the soulless demon. But this other Xander, he knew that Willow when she was human, sweet, innocent. They talked about it one day.

.

Xander: The other Xander, did you love him?

Willow: For as long as I can remember, but I couldn't wait forever.

Xander: Our Willow, she loved me, but I was too stupid to notice. I know she was going to kill me, but I think she was also going to turn me.

Willow: Do you wish she had?

Xander: No. The Willow I knew was dead. I know you're not her, but you're more like my Willow than that vampire ever was.

Willow: I'll take that as a compliment. You're a lot like my Xander too.

Xander: Was he also foolish enough to not realize how you felt about him?

Willow: Until I finally started dating other guys. I know they're mourning me over there. It was still the Hellmouth, they'll probably assume I was killed by something. This is a weird world, if the Mayor is an ally.

Xander: It is because of him and Amy Madison that the Hellmouth remains closed, at least for now. We're not stupid, they have their own evil agenda. Eventually, Giles says we'll have to fight the Mayor. But they don't want the world to end anymore than we do.

Willow: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I believe that quote is attributed to an arab prince who was betrayed and beheaded by his own subjects.

Xander: Still a good quote. By the way, you confirming that Angel really does have a soul, that might help us out.

Willow: Here to help, want to live.

.

Xander held Willow's hand, and she pulled away.

.

Xander: I'm sorry. It's just been such along time since I held your, her hand.

Willow: I cheated on Oz, and it might be the whole reason I was sent here. I really do hope that Oz will move on. Maybe, some day, I will be ready too. But I'm nowhere near there just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Over the next week Buffy and Angel fought many vampires. They interrogated all of them, hoping one would know what happenned to Willow. It soon became clear that most of the vampires in Sunydale worked for the Mayor. Yet none of them seemed to know what happenned to Willow. They all knew that Wilkins put out a contract on her, yet no vampire was willing to say that he or she had actually killed her. It was possible that one of them was lying, having good reason to be afraid of Buffy at the moment. Some of them were willing to admit that Faith was on the Mayor's side, and that had to be dealt with. Wesley contacted the Watcher's Council, and informed Buffy of what they had planned.

.

Wesley: The Council is sending a team to retrieve Faith.

Buffy: If you mean killing her, I want to help.

Wesley: Your help will be needed, the Council is even willing to allow Angel to help.

Buffy: Angel's been helping on the front lines for awhile now.

Wesley: The Council's policy is never to work with a vampire, any vampire, under any circumstances. They tolerated you working with him occasionally. It takes a lot for them to officially work with Angel. But since we have a rogue slayer on our hands, they're willing to make an exception, just this once.

Buffy: Well they're really coming around to accept him. But I do get what you're saying, we need all hands on deck right now. Incidentally, the fact that Giles accepted Angel, is that really why he was fired?

Wesley: That was part of the reason yes. The last straw was when he broke protocol to help you against Zackary Kralik.

Buffy: After Kralik killed two watchers.

Wesley: That was unfortunate. The orders are to try and take Faith alive, Quentin Travers still believes she can be a source of intel against Wilkins. But, we realize that might not be possible in the heat of the battle. Do what you must.

Buffy: I'll take her alive if I can. If I can't, I won't lose sleep over it. Even if Faith didn't kill Willow personally, she is responsible for her murder.

Wesley: We don't know for certain...

Buffy: Yes we do. Willow would have come back by now if she were still alive. One of the vampires I interrogated must have been lying when they said they didn't know. Willow is gone, she's not coming back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

Giles called a meeting of his White Hats. His group now included Willow, Xander, Oz, Larry, Nancy, and ofcourse Jenny Calendar. The meeting was even larger, it included the Mayor, Amy, and Angel. The Master had lost Willow, one of his most vicious disciples, thus he had recently called some of his own reinforcements, such as Darla and Luke. Luke claimed that it had been wellover 16 years since anyone faced him and survived. Giles hoped Luke was exagerating, but there was no question he was a particularly strong vampire, thus the alliance between the White Hats and Wilkins' team. The Mayor claimed he had found something that might help destroy the Master.

.

Mayor: My friend Amy has uncovered a spell that we might be able to use against the Master.

Amy: Giles, do you by any chance speak Sumerian?

Giles; Yes.

Mayor: That's a relief, my own Sumerian is somewhat rusty.

Amy: How good are you at casting spells?

Giles: Not very.

Willow: Maybe I can help. Giles can tell me what to say and I'll cast the spell.

Angel: Actually, you have to be within striking distance o the subject. I'm thinking the Master won't just stand by and let you take his heart out.

Willow: Is there any chance Amy can do some sort of protection spell while I do it?

Amy: There's no guarantee it will hold for long, particularly against a vampire as strong as him. Against him, and his many minions, we would need someone as strong as the slayer?

Giles: The Council has kept her away from here for exactly that reason. If Buffy Summers were to lose, if the Master could drink her blood, I'm not sure if he could open the Hellmouth. I certainly understand the Council's hesitation.

Nancy: What about Angel here, he's pretty strong?

Larry: Not against the Master. No offense Angel.

Angel: None taken. He would kill me, I'm not a spellcaster, nor did I ever learn Sumerian.

Jenny: I could reach out to my friends on the net, try and find someone who knows all of this, an experienced witch who is strong enough to face the Master, and already speaks Sumerian.

Xander: We have that here. We just have to combine Angel's strength multiplied, plus Willow and Amy's magick, and Giles multi-language know-how.

.

Giles gives Xander an odd look.

.

Xander: Don't tell me, I'm just full of helpful suggestions.

Giles: As a matter of fact you are.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Oz and Xander had their differences in the recent past, but they had both loved Willow. She was gone now, and they had every reason to believe that Faith and the Mayor were responsible. They would probably never know which vampire had specifically murdered Willow,where exactly they had disposed of her body. But Faith, she had been their friend, then she betrayed them for a better offer from team evil. Faith was the one who alerted the Mayor about Willow hacking into the City Hall computers, the reason he put out a contract on her life. Neither Oz nor Xander was happy that Buffy was under orders to take Faith alive. When Xander asked Oz to come to his house Oz accepted. Xander showed Oz something, it seemed that Xander's parents kept a loaded gun in their house.

.

Oz: Since when does your family have a gun?

Xander: For as long as I can remember. I never mentioned it before because most of the monsters in Sunnydale wouldn't be killed with it.

Oz: It could wound them.

Xander: Honestly I would be too nervous about hurting some innocent bystander.

Oz: Fair enough. So why show it to me now?

Xander: Because it would kill Faith. I know you're not happy about taking Faith alive.

Oz: But we couldn't take on Buffy or Angel by ourselves.

Xander: Right. On the other hand, if we waited until after that fight was over, when Buffy and Angel are exhausted...

Oz: Perhaps we should observe. Just in case Faith is able to kill two more of our friends.

Xander: In which case she'd be too exhausted to stop us from shooting her.

Oz: All things considered, it would be irresponsible for us not to take precautions.

Xander: You're right. Faith dies, a new slayer rises. Buffy rises, Faith is the only slayer left standing. We should be prepared for the worst.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

Giles briefed everyone on the plan. By invoking this spell, his and Willow's essence would be combined with Angel. Angel would briefly have Willow's spellcasting abilties, and Giles' knowledge of the Sumerian language. He would then be able to remove the Master's heart. However strong he was still a vampire and could be killed in this manner. There were ofcourse risks. For one thing they would have to by physically close to Angel to do the spell, and he'd have to be at the Bronze, the Master's above-ground lair. Any number of vampires could interrupt, killing them all. That was why they needed all hands on deck for this operation. Larry, Nancy, Oz, Amy, Jenny, and especially Xander, would have to be there to protect them. This would not be easy, Darla, Luke, and the Three were going to likely be at the Bronze. The Three were warrior vampires who never failed. If they failed, they would offer the Master their own lives as penance. Then the Master would choose three others to take their place, giving the Three the illusion of never failing. Nancy called this a suicide mission, Giles disagreed. He prefered to think of this as a kamikaze mission. Giles knew that kamikaze pilots intentionally crashed their planes into enemy ships, killing as many enemies as possible. Giles always felt their was a difference between suicide and sacrifice. Kamikaze pilots sacrificed their lives because they believed it was neccesary to protect their country, their families, from being horribly murdered by the enemy. Few in Giles' group had much delusion about surviving this mission, but they all hoped that their sacrifice would save their families, and many others, from the Master. Maybe people in Sunnydale would be able to walk the streets safely at night, could wear what they wanted without fear that bright colors would attract vampires. They began to think of themselves as Kamikaze, taking the title with pride.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Buffy worked with the Watcher's wetworks team, and Angel. Even so, the fight against Faith was long and brutal, she did not exactly go down quiety. The Watcher's team had Collins, Weatherby, and Smith. Only Smith survived of his team. Buffy and Angel were beaten and bruisd, but they survived. For better or worse Faith also lived, but was knocked unconsciouss. Smith drugged Faith, made sure she remained unconsciouss, but Buffy and Angel still escorted him to the airport. They weren't taking any chances with a rogue slayer. Indeed, three vampires tried attacking them before they made it to the airport. Buffy wasn't sure if these vampires worked for the Mayor, maybe he was keeping a close eye on Faith, or maybe they just saw their opportunity to kill two wounded slayers. Either way, they were dusted. But when they finally arrived at the airport, they ended up confronted by Xander and Oz. Xander had a gun.

.

Buffy: What are you guys doing?

Xander: Do we really have to explain why?

Buffy: Not really. I loved Willow too, she was my best friend.

Xander: We kill her, a new slayer rises, have to be better than her. We let her live, best case we're down one slayer. Worst case we still have a rogue slayer to deal with.

Buffy: The Watchers think she can be a source of intel against the Mayor.

Xander: You really think she could be trusted?

Buffy: Giles and Wesley say they have shamans, those who can probe her mind. Normally I wouldn't approve of that kind of thing, but in her case I'll make an exception. But this isn't about strategy, is it?

Xander: No, I want revenge, so does Oz. And I'm guessing so do you.

Buffy: A part of me does. But I've seen what it does to people, what it did to Faith.

Xander: Don't compare me to that traitor!

Buffy: When Faith killed Finch, it was an accident. We didn't choose to take a life. When Faith defected, gave the Mayor information that got Willow killed, that was a choice. Maybe you wouldn't work for the Mayor specifically, maybe you wouldn't ever do it again. But please, don't take that chance. Put the gun down, and let us pass.

.

Xander hated to admit it, but he knew Buffy was right. He dropped the gun. Oz must have also agreed, because he didn't pick it up. Buffy and Angel helped Smith put an unconsciouss Faith on the plane to England.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

The Mayor was able to provide some support to the White Hats in their final assault against the Master. They decided to hit the Bronze at high noon. It was suppossed to be sunny, which gave the good guys a distinct advantage against the vampires. Richard Wilkins, in his capacity as mayor of Sunnydale, was able to invoke eminent domain, and have the Bronze demolished. By having the bulldozers hit during daylight, the vampires would be destroyed. Ofcourse the White Hats still needed to guard the sewars, prevent any of them from fleeing before the sunlight destroyed them. There was however one obvious drawback, the sunlight would destroy Angel as well as any evil vampire. Amy claimed that she could give Angel a protection spell for the final battle, but it wouldn't last long. The Master was a particularly strong vampire, even with the spell he would likely survive longer than Angel. There was no guarantee what would happen to Giles and Willow after that, whether they would return to their bodies or whether they would die too. Angel was willing to die to protect the world from the Master. Giles and Willow knew they would be taking a risk, but hoping this woul work. They were puling out all the stops to kill the Master, he was too dangerous to let live. Hopefully, this kaikaze mission would be worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

Buffy's whole group took Willow's dissapearence hard, probably none more than Xander. Seeinf Faith hauled off to a british prison didn't provide him the closure he might have hoped for. Xander stopped going to school, didn't leave the house, just laid in bed mostly, preferring the emptiness of sleep as much as possible. When Buffy got information from Wesley, she hesitated to tell Xander about it. It might help him to be more involved, or it might end up getting him killed. Finally, Buffy decided that Xander needed this. If this didn't help, maybe nothing could. But if nothing else he deserved the chance.

.

Buffy: I thought you should know, the Watchers, they got something from Faith's head. A delivery, something about a box. Faith didn't know exactly what it was, but the Mayor seemed to think that this box is essential to his ascension.

Xander: So you want to destroy the box first?

Buffy: Basically yes. Oz has agreed to help, we could use you help too.

Xander: I'm in.

Buffy: It has to be about stopping the ascension, not just revenge.

Xander: We stop the Mayor from becoming very powerful, that's pretty good revenge.

Buffy: It can't be about a death wish either. I bring you into this, I have to know you won't deliberately get yourself killed.

Xander: You have my word that I won't try to get myself killed, during the operation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Thanks to everyone, both good and evil, the assault against the Bronze was successful. Noone bothered to ask what extra-legal methods he might have used to demolish the building so quickly. Thanks to Nancy, Larry, Oz and Xander, the vampires were all killed. Darla, Luke, even the Three were destroyed by the sunlight. Angel fought the Master with Willow and Giles' spirits inside of him. But he was unable to kill the Master before the sunrise destoryed him. This did however weaken the Master, he was unable to seek shelter before he too was destroyed by the sun. Unlike most vampires the master left some bones after his death, including a skull. Xander grabbed a sledgehammer from one of the bulldozers and began destroying the bones of the Master. Giles and Willow still hadn't come back after Angel was killed. If they weren't coming back, Xander wanted to make absolutely certain that their sacrifice wasn't for nothing, the Master would never rise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Mayor Wilkins was not happy about the outcome. Faith had gone missing, but not neccessarily dead. Somehow Buffy's group learned about the box of Gavarok, and stolen it. They had probably destroyed it, meaning that the ascension would never occur. Wilkins had planned the ascension for over 100 years, he built the town of Sunnydale for demons to feed on, all for this power. Still, Wilkins decided not to let this adversity ruin him completely. The rituals he had done made him indestructible until the ascension. If the ascension would never happen, he woud always be indestructible. Maybe Buffy's team could figure out a way to destroy him, but for now he couldn't be killed. And there might be another way to power. In a little over a year America would hold another presidential election. Wilkins had been living in the colonies when this country was founded, he was technically eligible to run. Wilkins also belonged to the Circle of the Black Thorn, a secret society of evil individuals, some might be willing to help him achieve this goal, others in the circle were trying to get Dick Cheney to run. As evil as Wilkins was, Cheney was far scarier. But either way, Wilkins would find a way to achieve his ultimate power.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Mayor Wilkins observed the outcome of the final battle against the Master. He was a bit sorry for Angel's passing. Angel had been a good ally, even a friend. Under different circumstances, perhaps he could even have been a permenant ally. But that was impossible now, and perhaps that was for the best. Wilkins' alliance with Angel, with Giles and his White Hats, was inevitably temporary. They both wanted the Master defeated to prevent the world from being destroyed. But they had very different visions for the future. Now that Wilkins' could continue with his plans for the Ascension, the White Hats would try to stop him. The question was, how many of them survived to fight the Mayor? Wilkins observed that Xander, Larry, Nancy, Oz, and Jenny all survived. But Angel had died while Giles and Willow's spirits were inside of him. Had these two survived. Mayor Wilkins saw as Willow and Giles made their way back to their group. The White Hats rejoiced and embraced their friends. Jenny kissed Giles. And Xander, for the first time ever, kissed Willow. Wilkins knew this could be a setback for his side, Giles and Willow could be dangerous enemies. Still, even he couldn't help but be moved by this scene. He thought about these two surviving and thought "Good for them."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

Xander was happy that Faith was facing some kind of punishment, and Wilkins had been denied the ascension he had coveted for a century. But it didn't bring Willow back, it didn't give Xander the closure he had hoped for. He began drinking, going to Willy's Place. As long as Xander took a cab home Willy didn't care about his age, or where an unemployed Xander got the money for beer. One day, in August 1999, Xander came in, saying it was a day to celebrate. According to Xander, Nostradamas predicted the world would end in July 1999, yet it was now August 1999. Willy wasn't sure if Xander was happy or dissapointed about this. While Xander was drinking, a young man named Riley Finn, came to talk with him.

.

Riley: You know drinking thatmuch isn't good for you right?

Xander: I'm taking a cab home, and if it damages my health, I can only hope.

Riley: I guess this town takes it's toll on someone. I heard the original settlers believed it was literally the mouth of Hell itself.

Xander: We usually just call it the Hellmouth.

Riley: I heard you lost some friends to the monsters in Sunnydale.

Xander: Growing up I had two main friends, Jessie and Willow. Now they're both gone. How do you know so much about me?

Riley: I work for the government, more specifically I'm in the army. Anyway, I hear you're friends with a vampire slayer, a particularly strong woman. She is however, just one person. And as far as we can tell, her superiors, the Watcher's Council, mostly leaves her alone to fight these monsters.

Xander: And one of the slayers went to the darkside of the force.

Riley: So the slayer, and her watcher, are forced to rely on help from untrained civilians. No offense.

Xander: None taken. There was another woman, Jenny Calendar, she helped us, until she was also murdered. Maybe you're right, maybe the Watchers should get off their ass and do something, send more people here.

Riley: The army is setting up an operation here, to try and deal with the monsters, long-term. You and your group have done a good job, but you're outmatched, outnumbered, unable to solve the problem for good.

Xander: You soldiers think you can end the menace, once and for all?

Riley: It won't happen overnight, but yes, we might be able to do something. The first step is to learn more about these things, we could use your help on this. If not, I'll understand. You have after all been helping to fight demons and vampires for over two years. That's twice as as long as a soldier's tour of duty in a war zone. If you've had enough, I absolutely respect that. If you want to help, we'd be honored to have you on the team.

Xander: Can I have a few days to think about it?

Riley: Absolutely.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

After defeating the Master the White Hats held a brief memorial service for the fallen Angel. Then they celebrated their victory. They did this with pizza and videos. Ofcourse they all knew they would have to fight Wilkins before long. Their truce with him was over, but Amy seemed relieved that all of the White Hats had survived. She had a genuine father-daughter relationship with Wilkins, so it seemed unlikely she would betray him. Still, tonight was a night of celebration. After it was over, Xander and Willow decided to talk about their kiss.

.

Xander: I'm sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable, I was just so relieved you were alive.

Willow: I'm pretty happy about that part too.

Xander: So, what now?

Willow: I'm not sure. I cheated on Oz once, I don't want to do that again.

Xander: But he's in the other dimension. And Giles has made it clear he won't help you get back there.

Willow: That's a valid point. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, might as well make the best of it. I'm still trying to figure out the differences in this world, but you know I'm not the same Willow you grew up with?

Xander: I know. And I'm not the same Xander you grew up with. But working with you this past month, I do care about you. I was very worried when I thought you weren't coming back.

Willow: I hope the Oz from my world moves on, that he ends up having a long and happy life. Not that I don't want this Oz to have a long and happy life. Anyway, I'm willing to give us a shot if you are.

Xander: God yes.

.

With that, Xander and Willow kissed again. It was their second, and would not be their last.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Xander thought about Riley's offer. Truth was, he needed direction, a purpose. Joining the army would be a difficult transition, but perhaps a neccesary one. But Xander had a few reservations, decided to talk to Riley about them.

.

Xander: I want to make it very clear, I would ever betray Buffy, Giles, or anyone else from my group.

Riley: We're not asking you too. We both want the same thing, to protect the human population from monsters. Why would we open a second front against someone who could be a potential ally?

Xander: But you want me to keep quiet about this Initiative?

Riley: My superiors are still uneasy about some of her allies. Such as Daniel Osbourne.

Xander: Who?

Riley: I think you call him Oz. We know he's a werewolf.

Xander: He keeps himself locked up on the three nights of the full moon.

Riley: So the transformation is based on a luner cycle. I always thought that was campfire talk.

Xander: Anyway he left town after we stopped the Mayor, so did Angel.

Riley: Our jurisdiction is limited to Sunnydale. As long as Oz stays out of town, we can do nothing. But I can't guarantee other soldiers won't capture him. Ofcourse, if you were on the inside, maybe you could help get him released. Maybe. If not, would you break the law to help him escape?

Xander: Yes.

Riley: Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Either way you could do more good on the inside.

Xander: But Wilkins is now running for president. What if he wins?

Riley: The answer to that question is entirely up to you. You can vote against him next year. But if he wins, we would have to obey all lawful orders from our president. You could desert, risk the consequeces. But, in the meantime, you would get training, learn things that could help you fight monsters, help others. But, as I said, the choice is entirely yours.

Xander: I'm in. But just know if it comes down to you or my friends, I won't choose you.

Riley: Understood.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Willow adapted to this new universe, particularly this new Xander. Amy had a complicated relationship with the White Hats. For awhile they weren't quite friends, not quite enemies. But they knew something about the Mayor's ascension, that it was scheduled for May 25th 1999, exactly one hundred years since the founding of Sunnydale. They just had to find a way to defeat him before then. Eventually, Amy would have to choose a side, an suffer the potential consequences. Until then, the White Hats just had to keep Sunnydale safe from vampires and other monsters. A lot of the vampires were killed with the destruction of the Bronze. But this was still the Hellmouth, more kept coming. Willow and Xander became a couple, became closer, even lost their virginity together. And they weren't the only ones who got closer. Oz and Nancy became a couple, Larry revealed to his friends that he was gay and found himself a boyfriend. Larry didn't yet tell his boyfriend that he was a demon hunter, that dishonesty might cause problems in their relationship. Giles and Jenny got closer as well. And on Febuary 14th 1999, in front of all of their friends, they were officially married.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

Over the next three months Xander transitioned into a soldier. It wasn't easy, particularly giving up alcohol. Xander knew that he couldn't drink if he was going to be in the Initiative. Maybe some soldiers could handle booze in moderation, but he couldn't take the chance of endangering his fellow soldiers like that. After the initial, somewhat painful, withdrawel process, Xander found it suprisingly easy to avoi alcohol. This job provided Xander with a purpose, not to mention steady income. After three months the Initiative began covertly taking vampires and other hostile sub-terrestrials. Xander didn't understand why they were taking these things alive. According to Maggie Walsh, the director of the Initiative, said that understanding these creatures was important to defeating them in the long run. The information Xander provided was helpful, so were the experiments Walsh did. Xander, Riley, and the others were under strict orders to wear full gear when capturing them, the gear kept their faces hidden. So far Buffy's group had no idea these soldiers were out here, but Xander feared it was only a matter of time. And what happenned then, was anyone's guess.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

May 25th 1999 was fast approaching. On this day, Wilkins would reach his ascension. As best Giles could tell, he would become big, like Godzilla type big. He'd started this at least 100 years ago, back then it would have seemed impossible to defeat something that big with conventional weapons. These days, maybe the army could defeat him with tanks and rocket launchers. And yet, Giles best efforts at contacting the U.S. government for help had failed. This made Giles wonder, who was he connected to? Or maybe they were just unprepared, they hadn't helped the whole time that the Master was free, why would they help now? Wilkins had been helpful in that, had really come through when it mattered. But that alliance was over, whatever vampires from the Order of Aurelius who survived now seemed to work for the Mayor. He had kept them from killing civilians. Even vampires were so afraid of Wilkins that when he ordered them to drink only animal blood, they obeyed. Then, three days before the scheduled ascension, Willow got a call from Amy. Amy said she wanted to talk with Willow and the other White Hats. This gave Willow some hope. Maybe Amy was finally willing to come around, was willing to stop the Mayor. There was always that hope.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Xander had proven himself to the Initiative. When Spike returned, he made sure his fellow soldiers didn't underestimate him. Spike's obsession was with the slayer, namely Buffy. He might not confront her his first night back in Sunnydale. Most likely he would wait a little bit, study her for awhile. Riley suspected Spike was acting like a stalker. Xander saw that as unlikely, stalking would imply that he had sexual feelings for Buffy. At any rate Riley and Xander monitored Buffy, kept lookout for Spike. Sure enough, one night, as Buffy was dusting a vampire, Spike was watching from a distance. Spike was preparing himself, ready to takeon the slayer. Spike didn't even notice as Riley and Xander snuck up behind him, and incapacitated him.

.

Xander: Wow, we really did it.

Riley: Yeah, we better get him back to base quickly. Brag about our success later.

Xander: I still say he's too dangerous to be kept alive. We should dust him now.

Riley: I definitely understand your logic, but Walsh wants him brought back alive. Whatever her experiments are, could help us defeat vampires and other demons, eventually.

Xander: I don't know what these "experiments" are. But, if anyone deserves it, it would be Spike.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Giles and the White Hats waited in the librara for Amy to arrive. She arrived five minutes early, Wilkins came with her. This suprised the White Hats. Giles hoped Wilkins didn't know about Amy's betrayel. He nodded to Xander, who helped keep up certain pretenses.

.

Xander: Remind me again what this meeting is about.

Wilkins: It was my idea. I was hoping we could resolve our differences before Tuesday. Maybe you thought Amy was going to betray me, but I didn't think you'd come if you knew about my involvement.

Giles: Okay, what do you want?

Wilkins: I'd like us all to work together.

Giles: Which means what? Help you become a full demon?

Wilkins: That's going to happen either way. Afterwords, you can help me restore order to this world. Make it a more peacefu world for all, human and demon alike. Imagine if the president forced Israel and Palestine to make peace.

Willow: And if they didn't?

Wilkins: There would be consequences. That's essentially what I want for the whole world, to force people to get along, and hurt them if they don't.

Jenny: People aren't just going to bow down before you.

Wilkins: Not at first.

Jenny: And how many would you kill for world peace?

Wilkins: As many as it takes. More would just die if I left this world to it's own devices. I've been planning this for over a century, do you realize how many wars, battles, genocides have been done during this time, with no interference from me? Truth is, I doubt that there's been a single night in over a thousand winters where there hasn't been a murder.

Willow: So the answer is more violence. How many dictators have started off claiming the same thing you are. Amy, how can you work for a man like this?

Amy: You have no idea what my life was like before. My mother abused me, physically and verbally, and my father just let her. Said I would never amount to anything, all because I couldn't be a cheerleader like her. Wilkins saved me from that, I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him. That's what he wants for everyone.

Giles: He wants absolute power for himself.

Amy: Someone needs to be in charge, might as well be the guy who wants the best for everyone. I'm sorry if it puts us all at odds, but I will never betray this man. You can all opposse us at your own risk.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

Xander felt good after they captured Spike. He had done something that even Buffy hadn't been able to do, that two slayers died trying to do. Not by himself ofcourse, with other Initiative soldiers. Xander felt like he was part of a real family. His biological family was horrible, and his other family fell apart after Willow "dissapeared." Xander still believed that Spike was too dangerous to be kept alive, that they should've just killed him. Still, Xander decided that tonight was for celebrating. He went to a party held on the local college campus, and to his suprise Buffy was there. She seemed to be depressed about something. Xander hadn't spoken with Buffy, or Giles, in a few months, but seeing her like this, his instinct was to help.

.

Xander: Everything okay?

Buffy: Yeah, I'll be fine.

Xander: Is it about Willow? I understand, I have these moments too. One day, you think you're fine, the next...

Buffy: No it's something else.

Xander: Slayer trouble?

Buffy: No. Things have been suprisingly quiet lately.

Xander: There's a reason for that.

Buffy: Which is what?

Xander: Your reputation. Even the scariest creatures from Hell are afraid of you, they stay away from Sunnydale.

Buffy: Maybe, but it gives me time to concentrate on my personal life. Lucky me. Not about Angel leaving.

Xander: If you don't want to talk about it, that's cool. But I'm a good listener.

Buffy: I met a guy, thought he liked me. I made a really stupid choice with him, and he just left me.

Xander: I'm sorry to hear that. But we all make mistakes. I know a few strong guys who can beat up this guy if you like.

Buffy: No, I can't ask you to do that for me, I should just do it myself.

Xander: Sounds like a good way to relieve your stress.

Buffy: You seem different, better than you were last time we saw each other.

Xander: We all took Willow's dissapearence hard. But, I straightened myself out, got a new job.

Buffy: Whatever you're doing seems to be working, keep it up. You get better and Giles becomes a slacker.

Xander: What now?

Buffy: He's apparently retired. Still helps me sometimes, but insists I learn to do things for myself.

Xander: Giles is a slacker, are we in the "Twilight Zone."

Buffy: Possibly.

Xander: Anyway like I said, if you need a friend, just a friend, to talk too, I'm here.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

When Amy made clear she refused to betray the Mayor the White Hats were dissapointed. Nancy seemed to take it suprisingly hard. After the main meeting she wanted to speak with Willow and Jenny, a private meeting between the women.

.

Willow: Everything okay Nancy?

Nancy: You know that me and Oz have been together for awhile now?

Willow: Yes, and it hasn't bee awkward for awhile now. I want you both to be happy.

Nancy: Anyway, I found out, just yesterday, that I'm pregnant.

Jenny: Wow. Do you need counseling, about your options.

Nancy: I'm keeping this baby. I'm scared, so is Oz, more than he tries to let on. I'm not even sure if this could be called a cub, given his family's history of lycanthropy.

Jenny: It's not genetic. Thanks in part to Willow's warning, Oz was never bitten by a werewolf in this world.

Nancy; Still, pretty nervous. I know this isn't fait to you guys, but I have to leave. I can't take the chance of any harm coming to this child during the final battle.

Jenny: I understand, you have to protect your family.

Willow: Yeah. Good luck, we'll try to keep this world safe for your little one.

.

Jenny and Willow each gave Nancy a soft hug. This gave them more motivation. They already knew that many would die if the Mayor succeeded, including children. But somehow, with one of their own about to have a baby, it made the outcome all the more real.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

Over the next month Xander reconnected with Buffy and Giles. They knew it couldn't go back to how it had once been. They could never forget that their friend had died, but they could honor what Willow had stood for, and they could find happiness again. Buffy and Xander got closer, maybe closer than they had ever been. Buffy had once believed that she could never feel for Xander what she felt for Angel, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Loving Angel seemed to bring them, and most of Sunnydale, nothing but misery. Xander was normal, at least by Sunnydale standards, and they knew all of each other's secrets. Or so Buffy thought. Buffy saw a number of people in masks, with full military gear, on Halloween. At the time it seemed like they were merely in costume. But after, she began to see more of them around Sunnydale. They seemed to be hunting monsters, but what side they were on was still a question. Then a group known as the "Gentlemen" came to Sunnydale. They came to steal human hearts, and they stole people's voices to prevent them from screaming. Giles said if they could restore people's voices the Gentlemen would be destroyed. Buffy found the box where they kept the human voices. In the midst of the battle she at first didn't realize that one of the soldiers was also fighting them. To Buffy's shock, this soldier was Xander. He helped her destroy the box. Buffy screamed and the Gentlemen were destroyed. Afterwards however, it was clear that Buffy and Xander had to talk.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Giles and Jenny were making final preperations for the battle against the Mayor. The basic plan was to trick him into going into the school, and blow it up. They had recently taken the explosives from a gang of zombies who also tried to blow up the school for far less altruistic reasons. How they obtained explosives was anyone's guess. Ofcourse they had to take precautions, make sure noone else was in the school when it happenned. But the person who made him angry, there was no guarantee they could get away in time. There was the very real possibility that Giles would have to blow it up with this person still inside. The question was, who should it be that got the Mayor to chase them. They all had people who loved them, even people who needed them. Oz was staying for the final battle, he wanted to keep this world safe for his unborn cub. Giles had Jenny, Xander had Willow, Larry had a boyfriend who he made leave town. It seemed the only fair way to decide was to draw straws, the short straw would lead the Mayor into the school. Giles, Jenny, Larry, Oz, Willow and Xander all chose one. For better or worse, Xander drew the short straw.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

After they defeated the Gentlemen Xander and Buffy sat down for what was likely to be a long talk.

.

Buffy: How long have you been with these soldiers?

Xander: Since August, so almost five months now.

Buffy: And you didn't feel the need to tell me?

Xander: It's a covert military operation, they sort of frown on talking about it.

Buffy; What exactly is it?

Xander: It's called the "Initiative." We capture demons, only kill if absolutely neccessary.

Buffy: So you capture them, then what? Prison, eventually they're working minimu wage jobs at "Double Meat Palcae."

Xander: I don't know.

Buffy: Did you ever ask?

Xander: They're demons, monsters. I don't really care what happens to him. Walsh, she's our C.O., says that it will keep humans safe in the long run.

Buffy: C.O.?

Xander: It's short for "commanding officer."

Buffy: So you're regular army now?

Xander; Actually yes, and why not. Even though this is the Hellmouth the Watchers provided almost no help. You and Giles did pretty good, but it wasn't enough.

Buffy: You mean not enough to save Willow?

Xander: Actually yes. What's wrong with having some back-up?

Buffy: Maybe nothing. But why not tell me and Giles about what you were doing?

Xander: Maybe we can arrange an official alliance, certainly they don't want you as an enemy. But like I said, it's suppossed to be covert.

Buffy: How much have you told them about me?

Xander: Not much, they already know that you're a slayer.

Buffy: So you told them about me, but not me about them. Guess you made your choice. Tell Walsh I want a meeting, her, me, Giles. She wants to bring someone else to the meeting she can. Me and Giles will decide what to do after we size her up. I don;t know if you considered yourself a spy, or double agent, but that's over. You're no longer a part of the Scooby Gang.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

Xander and Willow spent this night together, it was quite possibly their last night together. Tomorrow they would be going into battle against the Mayor, there was the chance that neither of them would survive. For Xander the risk was even greater. He had to make the Mayor angry, after he became a full demon, and lead him into the school, with many explosives. There was the real posibility that the Mayor would reach Xander, and eat him, before he could make it out. Giles let Xander know he had to make it out within one minute, after that Giles would detonate. Giles didn't want to be the one who killed Xander, but if Xander wasn't out before then Giles would have to assume he was already dead. As much as it pained him, Giles couldn't delay it, the fate of the world was at stake. But for the moment, Xander and Willow had each other. So they spent this potential last night together.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

Xander told Maggie Walsh that Buffy wanted a meeting. Walsh was allowed to bring one person with her for security, she chose Riley Finn. She trusted Riley to protect her, and she didn't want to antagonize Buffy by bringing Xander along. Buffy brought Giles, and the initial meeting was a bit awkward.

.

Walsh: We have no quarrell with you Buffy, or with the Watcher's council. We have common interests, common enemies.

Buffy: So why not just come up to us and suggest an alliance?

Walsh: We were ignorant of your goals, we had to collect intel.

Buffy: You mean turning Xander against us.

Riley: When I first met Xander he was already alienated from your group, drining himself to death. We gave him purpose, showed him how to focus his anger outward, where it belongs.

Giles: Xander said you want to defeat demons, once and for all. How exactly do you plan to do this?

Walsh: It's still a work in progress. We are still doing research, finding weakpoints. I admit, it's not going to happen overnight. Perhaps you can help with that.

Giles: Very well, there is a reason why the Watcher's Council isn't trying to eliminate all demons, all evil. It doesn't end well.

Riley: What does that mean?

Buffy: I'm actually a little curious myself. Have the watchers tried that before?

Giles: Yes. This organization is several thousand years old. It has made many mistakes over time. Some of our leaders were "ambitious." They thought, as you seem to think now, that there will be some great victory. It had never ended well. I have my dissagreements with the Council, they even fired me for it, but I am absolutely in agreement with them on this. I don;t know what your plans are, perhaps you're arrogant enough to think it's better because you're using science instead of magick. All I can really do is beg you to proceed with caution.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

Giles waited, ready to blow up the school. As soon as Willow gave him the signal, he had to give Xander exactly one minute to get out of the school. Giles could hear the battle going on at the other end, much was now at stake. The Mayor was now a pure demon, he had to be stopped. People were dying, more would die if he wasn't stopped. But there was the chance that he would eat Xander, as hard as it was Giles knew what he had to do. Willow gave the signal. Giles prayed he would make it out. But the whole minute passed, Giles gave him an extra 15 seconds, still no Xander. Giles couldn't wait any longer, he detonated the explosives. As the explosives destroyed the school, Xander jumped out the window. It was not in enough time to be unscathed. Xander emerged on fire. Giles put out the fire as quickly as he could, and immediately called 911. Xander was alive, but clearly still hurt. Giles feared Xander would be in pain for the rest of his life, he might have to have a leg and/or an arm amputated, and it would be his fault.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

Riley talked with Xander about the meeting with Giles.

.

Riley: For what it's worth, I think Buffy will forgive you before long. She's mainly angry at us for recruiting you.

Xander: Thanks. So Giles says the watchers tried to abolish evil before?

Riley: So he says.

Xander: I have to admit, it does explain a few things.

Riley: I'm sure mistakes were made by his group. Still, trial and error. Hopefully he can tell us what they did wrong and we can do better. Anyway I'd like to show you something.

.

Riley brought Xander to where Spike was being held. Xander had to admit, it was gratifying to watch Spike angrily pacing the room, ready to tear the walls down.

.

Riley: We tested the chip, it works. Hostile 17 is unable to hurt any living creature without intense pain.

Xander: So he's in Hell right now.

Riley: For all intents and purposes yes. How'd you like to have a few minutes alone with him, to test the chip?

Xander: Let him know who he can't hurt, but who can hurt him, absolutely.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

Willow accompanied Xander in the ambulance all the way to the hospital. Xander was still unconsciouss, but maybe her presence helped comfort him. When she got to the hospital the doctor asked Willow some questions. One in particular suprised her.

.

Doctor: Are you his wife?

Willow: No.

Doctor: Let me rephrase that. We need to perform surgery immediately. For that we need consent. Since he is awake we need the consent of his next of kin. We cannot find his parents. So I'll ask you again, are you his wife?

Willow: Yes, we were married yesterday. This whole thing has just been stressful.

Doctor: Ofcourse. Do we have your permission to perform surgery on your husband?

Willow: Yes, absolutely. Just please save him.

.

While Willow waited the other White Hats came to comfort her. Jenny, Oz, Larry. Nancy called, tried to provide what comfort she could by phone. Giles seemed to keep his distance, but Willow asked to see him privately.

.

Giles: I am so sorry Willow.

Willow: I don't blame you, I blame the Mayor.

Giles: But if I had just waited another 15 seconds.

Willow: Xander risked his life to save the world. It makes me proud to call him my husband.

Giles: Your husband?

Willow: If any doctors ask, yes he is.

Giles: I think I understand.

Willow: Whatever happens, don't blame yourself.

Amy: He should.

.

Giles and Willow turned around, and Amy was here. It seemed she had been drinking, and took delight in their misery.

.

Amy: I mean, Giles caused the explosions that killed my father, and probably killed Xander too.

Willow: Xander's not dead.

Amy: Not yet.

Willow: You want to try something, we'll see who dies here.

Amy: I wouldn't think of putting Xander out of his misery. I heard he might have to have a leg amputated, the burns might give him pain for the rest of his life. Why would I want to kill him?

Giles: Unless you want to join the Mayor in the afterlife, I suggest you leave immediately.

Amy: Yeah, I really should let you all mourn together. You can have this day, because tomorrow, my real vengeance will begin.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

Xander had to admit, it felt good to hurt Spike. More gratifying to see Spike unable to hurt him. After a few punches Spike said to himself "This is going to worth it." Spike then punched Xander, despite the pain. Perhaps Xander shouldn't take pleasure in the pain of another creature, even Spike, but he figured that Spike had murdered so many innocent people that he deserved this. After this Xander decided that Maggie Walsh's experiments, whatever they were, were for the best. They had defeated Spike, made him unable to murder any more innocents, yet allowed him to live. Perhaps they could do that for all demons. It might take time, but it could work, and Xander was willing to do his part. The monsters that the Initiative had in captivity were afraid, particularly of something called 314. But Xander felt proud to be part of this.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

Xander was actually relieved when he woke up. He had a vague memory of what had happenned. He tried to lure the Mayor into the school, and then there was the fiery explosion. That had been painful, but he was still here. Xander might be in the hospital for now, but he was alive. Suprisingly he wasn't in much pain, but the doctors said that was because of the medication they had given him. Then Willow came to see Xander, she was sure a sight for sore eyes. The look on her face said the news wasn't good.

.

Xander: Is everyone okay?

Willow: Mostly.

Xander: Did we lose anyone?

Willow: Noone on our team died. But you might be out of the game, permenantly.

Xander: I'm sure that once the painkillers wear off, it will suck. But otherwise I'll be okay.

Willow: There's something you should know. The doctors had to perform surgery to save your life, and I had to pretend to be your wife to consent to it.

Xander: Thank you.

Willow: They did everything they could, but they thought it might be best if I broke the news to you. You should know, I will help you through this.

Xander: What are you talking about?

Willow: They had to amputate your left leg.

Xander: No, both legs hurt. If they hurt, that means they're still there.

Willow: It's called phantom pain.

Xander: Is this some sick joke, you figure it will relieve my tensions?

Willow: If you don't believe me, you should check for yourself.

.

Xander didn't want to believe it was true, but he checked. Willow was telling the truth, his left leg was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

By early Febuary 2000 things had cooled down between Buffy and Xander. Buffy had to admit that Xander seemed better as a result of joining the Initiative, perhaps it was what he needed. And it seemed that the Initiative had no particular quarrell with Buffy. She didn't like that Xander had decided to keep this secret from her, it seemed unlikely that they would ever return to the way things were. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, lately Buffy began thinking of Xander in a different way. The way she once told him she could never feel for him. Buffy wasn't sure if she really wanted Xander in a romantic way, or if she was desperately clinging to what she had with him and Willow. As she was trying to decide this, Giles called Buffy and she came to his apartment. When she got there Buffy was a little suprised to see his old friend/enemy Ethan Rayne. She was slightly less suprised that Ethan was tied to a chair.

.

Buffy: What's going on?

Giles: Ethan asked to take me out for drinks. He also said he had information, about the Initiative.

Buffy: So you decided to beat him and tie him up instead. Not judging.

Giles: I did this after he tried slipping something in my drink.

Buffy: So what exactly are we going to do with him?

Giles: That depends. He is frightened of the Initiative, and that could be useful in getting him to talk.

Buffy: If he doesn't, maybe we should keep good relations with them and hand him over.

Ethan: Please don't. You have no iea what they'd do to me.

Giles: Perhaps no more than you deserve. You don't want that, start talking.

Ethan: Demons are scared of this, particularly something called 314. And we're talking things that aren't scared easily.

Buffy: They're effective, and these demons are not exactly innocent.

Ethan: So why aren't these soldiers just killing the demons? Because that would be wasteful. They're not planning to rehabilitate the demons, let them back into society. They want to use them.

Buffy: Use them how?

Ethan: Let's say you have a warlord, one who harbors terrorists and/or poses some threat to this country. You send in soldiers to stop him, some of those soldiers aren't coming back. And it would become known that America was involved, could anger those whom the warlord was allied with. This country could become involved in a quagmire that could last a decade or more.

Giles: Sounds like the kind of chaos that you would like to see.

Ethan: Maybe, but Washington wants to avoid that. So they want to use demons, creatures that they consider expendable and who couldn't be traced back to America.

Buffy: They want to train demons for kamikaze missions?

Ethan: That's exactly right. Humans have used slave armies and subjagated peoples to fight their wars for thousands of years. During the first world war England and the Ottoman empire were on opposite sides. England used irish conscripts to fight the serbian conscripts that the Ottoman empire was using. And I believe the Watcher's Council has had some experience using demons to fight in certain wars. It's why I never became a watcher, back then I had more of a conscience than I do now. Anyway, the methods typically used to make these "soldiers" submissive. I can understand why the demons are afraid. And if you think you're safe because your friend Xander is one of them, think again.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

The adjustment was difficult for Xander. He wanted to believe this wasn't real, it was just a bad dream and he would wake up soon. But it was real, and he had lost a leg. Giles helped pay for his physical rehabilitation, which helped. But the rehab was still difficult, knowing he would never get his leg back. Xander knew he wouldn't have been able to survive this were it not for his friends, in particular Willow. Willow helped Xander in many ways, holding his hand when he needed it, gave him the kick in the ass when he needed that. The others, Giles, Nancy, Jenny, Larry, Oz, they helped Xander through it as well. Nancy was preparing to have her baby. She wouldn't have her little cub until after Christmas, but still felt like this was her and Oz's first Christmas as a family. All of them were a true family now.

.

Amy really missed the Mayor in December. They used to celebrate Gurnenthar's ascendance this time of year. It was a demonic holy day, and he gave her little presents to celebrate. It was 1999, after everything that had happenned people still believed that Y2K would be the end of the world. Amy would make them wish this were the case. The people who killed Wilkins were celebrating their own holidays right now. Christmas, Chunukah, winter solstice, they got to celebrate together. But Amy was plotting her vengeance, and she make them all pay for taking him from her.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

After talking to Ethan Giles and Buffy decided to talk with Xander privately about it.

.

Xander: Everything okay guys?

Giles: I certainly hope so.

Buffy: We'd like to talk to you about some of your new friends.

Xander: I'm sorry I lied about them, but they have the same goals as us.

Giles: Anything you want to tell us, about 314.

Xander: I'm fairly certain that 314, is a number. It's higher than 313, but lower than 315.

Buffy: Why are a lot of demons afraid of 314?

Xander: I don't know. Giles is the expert on numbers and magick.

Giles: I heard from a "semi-reliable" source, about some of the things that the Initiative is doing.

Xander: Who?

Giles: Someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Someone who's afraid of the Initiative.

Xander: He a demon, or a bad person?

Giles: Yes.

Xander: And I'm suppossed to take this person's word over my friends?

Giles: My informant says that they are torturing demons, doing cruel experiments, forcing them to become slave-armies.

Xander; I honestly know nothing about that.

Buffy; And what exactly do you think they're doing to the ones that they capture?

Xander: For one thing, they neutered Spike. The vampire that even you couldn't kill, they left him alive, unable to hurt anyone.

Giles: And how many failed experiments did it take to do this successfully.

Xander: I don't know, probably a really high number.

Buffy: And this doesn't bother you?

Xander: Says the woman who killed countless demons. And so what if they do experiments. These are the same creatures who killed Willow, Jessie, Jenny Calendar. And can you honestly say that the Watchers didn't do similar things?

Giles: I wish I could say that, makes me glad I was fired for having a mind of my own. But what do you think the army will do once they turn demons into slave-armies?

Xander: I don't know. But we're taking every precaution so that they won't be able to kill civilians. Spike can't hurt any human.

Giles: Perhaps they're still working on this chip.

Xander: What do you mean?

Giles: I agree that Maggie Walsh is clearly not incompetant. Spike's chip prevents him from hurting any human, regardless of whether they're civilian or terrorist, american or non-american. Perhaps future versions will be able to kill non-americans, but not americans.

Xander: Or unable to hurt civilians, only terrorists.

Giles: Perhaps you should keep asking these questions. At the very least be able to decide for yourself what to do if you learn things.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

.

Considering all that the White Hats had experienced, all that they'd fought for, Y2K seemed pretty tame. Particularly since Willow, who knew more about computers than the rest of them combined, assured them it was all just media hype. The White Hats all celebrated together as it officially became the year 2000. Nancy was only a few days away from giving birth, so while her cub wasn't the first baby of the century, it was reason to celebrate. When Nancy went into labor Oz tried taking her to the hospital. Oz was normally very calm an stoic, but when his own child was born, he suddenly turned into Fred Flintstone. Nevertheless he was able to get her there on time. Only then did he realize he had forgotten to call their friends so they could experience this moment as a real family. They came, Jenny, Giles, Larry, Xander, and Willow all waited nervously. After several hours they were finally informed that they could see the new baby. Oz was holing his infant daughter, Nancy was laying on the bed, clearly exhausted from having given birth. The baby's full name was Jennifer Willow O'Brien. The group were all touched at how the new parents had named their baby after them, they truley felt like a family. But there was one other person watching, someone with less loving ideas. Now that Oz and Nancy got to experience true joy, Amy could take that joy away from them.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

After Giles and Buffy told Xander what they knew, they checked in on Ethan, who was still tied up.

.

Ethan: Thank you for not telling him where you got your intel.

Buffy: We're already regretting that decision. If you don't want me to call up Xander, tell us all you know.

Ethan: I already have. Hell I told you what I could about Wilkins.

Giles: Including your past working relationship with him.

Ethan: And you know as well as I do that one year from now, the Initiative might well be taking orders from president Richard Wilkins.

Buffy: What's your point?

Ethan: Which group will Xander side with then?

Buffy: He would never work for the man who had Willow killed.

Ethan: The military changes people, indocrinates them.

Giles: I remember, when we were young, you said similar things about the Watcher's Council. I still chose Buffy over them.

Ethan: And how many watchers would have just let her die in that situation. You know Xander much better than I do. Maybe you're right, maybe he would desert, but you can't be certain. Anyway that's about as much wisdom as I'm capable of. So what now?

Giles: Good question. It might be a good idea to stay on the Initiative's good side, or at least make them think we're on their side.

Ethan: Please, just let me go. I'll go back to England, you'll ever see me again.

Giles: A few days ago you said you wanted to talk, and you slipped something in my drink.

Ethan: That was wrong, I'm sorry. But we were friends once.

Giles: Until you started worshipping chaos.

Ethan: Religious intolerance Rupert? Have we learned nothing from the troubles in Ireland, or from the Israeli-Palestinian conflict?

Giles: I could have tolerated you praying on whatever alter you chose, but you repeatedly put me and my friends in danger, for fun and profit.

Ethan: I was kind of hoping that me giving you this intel made us even.

Giles: It doesn't. And given the crimes you have committed in America, it seems only fitting that you face justice in America.

Ethan: Very well, just kill me. If I have to choose between death, or being in their slave-army, I'll take death.

Giles: You assume it's your choice.

Ethan: You turn me over to them and I will tell them how you waited, tried to turn Xander against them. And if they are successful in turning me into one of them, maybe they'll one day use me against you. I you're not going to let me go, your best bet is to just kill me and dispose of my body as discreetly as you can.

.

Giles knew Ethan was right. For multiple reasons, it was better to kill Ethan then to turn him over to the Initiative. But for better or worse Giles couldn't bring himself to kill his former friend. He began untying him.

.

Giles: Leave Sunnydale, never come back. If you come back, without my express invitation, I will kill you.

Ethan: Understood.

Giles: Where will you go?

Ethan: Another country, different hemisphere. I'm honestly not sure what exact location yet.

Giles: Do you remember how we used to contact each other in the old days?

Ethan: Yes. Why?

Giles: I'm leaving open the possibility that we will need allies against the Initiative. I'm still considering all possibilities.

Ethan: I think you'd have to be really desperate to consider asking for my help.

Giles: I would be desperate for that, but I'm not ruling out the possibility.

Ethan: If that day does come, if you really do need my help, all you have to do is ask. I'd actually prefer to be fighting on the same side as you again.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

Nancy and Oz adapted to being new parents. Their daughter cried a lot, at one point they called Oz's werewolf relatives, hoping they would have some trick to help little Jenny sleep through the night. Their advice was "Sometimes a baby just needs to cry." So all the new parents could do was comfort the baby an hope that she would sleep though the night one day. One morning, when Nancy woke up, she felt exhausted. By itself that was common for a new mother. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. Nancy was in a basement, tied up, and Amy was here.

.

Amy: Your finally awake. I'm not as familiar with sleeping potions as I should be, so I wasn't sure how long you would be asleep.

Nancy: Where am I?

Amy: I've seen too many James Bond movies to reveal those specifics, no matter how close my evil plan already is to succeeding.

Nancy: Where is my baby?

Amy: Home I assume. Unless ofcourse Oz took her somewhere else for her safety. I gave him less sleeping potion than you, so he's probably alreay awake. Already searching for you.

Nancy: Why are you doing this?

Amy: That part you shoul already know. Revenge. You people killed my father, the only real parent I ever knew. My biological father abandoned me, let me be raised by that psychopath. But Wilkins saved me, loved me like I was his daughter, gave my life a purpose. I want you to die, I want your boyfriend to raise your baby, and have to tell her how he couldn't save her mother.

Nancy: You want revenge, so why am I still alive?

Amy: You won't be for long. I just have to wait a few more hours for the stars to align, and then I can perform the ritual. It requires the sacrifice of a mother. Now you're probably thinking "Surely my friends will save me in time." I have no doubt that they're searching, maybe they will come and stop my ritual. But make no mistake, if I have to choose between letting them save you, or killing you early, I'll go with option B. Because hey, revenge is better than nothing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

Spike had no idea how long he had been in this place. Maybe this really was Hell. He was a vampire who could no longer hurt humans. Xander of all people could beat him up. Then these soldiers forced Spike into a room with a weird looking creature. He was part human, part demon, part robot. The soldiers called this thing "Adam." It seemed they wanted to test how well Adam could fight a vampire like Spike, whether he even had it in him to kill a creature. At this point Spike was fine with letting Adam just kill him, take his chances in the next life. But Adam hurt Spike, but didn't kill him. These wounds wouldn't even kill him if he were human, maybe Adam wasn't able to take a life. This more or less confirmed Spike's theory that this was literally Hell. Adam even tended to Spike's wound, and spoke quietly to him so the soldiers couldn't hear him.

.

Adam: I need to speak with you, but we have to speak quietly.

Spike: Why didn't you just kill me?

Adam: Because you can be useful to me. But the Initiative thinks I am incapable of killing anyone. They will let their guard down around me.

Spike: Clever. I agree to help you, what's in it for me?

Adam: Freedom, and the removal of the chip that prevents you from hurting people.

Spike: What do you want from me?

Adam: I can't talk much, the soldiers will come for you soon. For now, just stay silent about this conversation. I will give you further instructions.

Spike: Fine. But I do what you want, you keep your word?

Adam: Scout's honor.

Spike: You were a boy scout?

Adam: Parts of me.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

Amy waited nervously. She had less than one hour until the stars would align and she could sacrifice Nancy. Once that happenned Amy would gain more power, would become a good ally to her new boss. Richard Wilkins might not live to see the new world, but his dream would come true. This entity, known as Jasmine, she shared Wilkins vision of a world free of war, crime, hostility. She understood the neccessity of forcing order on a world that seemed to view entrop as the natural state. Ofcourse the White Hats were no doubt searching for Nancy, and Amy couldn't completely rule out the possibility that they would get there before the stars aligned. That was why Amy had a gun in her hands. If she couldn't perform the ritual, she would at least get partial revenge against the people who killed her father. Then Amy saw her, the person who she feared the most in this world, her mother.

.

Amy: Mom?

Catherine: You ungrateful brat. I gave birth, I gave up my life so you could drag aroun your worthless carcas and call it a life.

Amy: Stay back. I'll shoot, I swear it.

Catherine: You don't have the guts.

.

Amy tried shooting her mother, but the bullets had no effect on Catherine.

.

Catherine: You are truley worthless, you can't even do this right. I will show you some real suffering.

Amy: No, you won't hurt me ever again.

.

Amy knew she only had one bullet left. She turned to Nancy and said "You're all going to die." Amy then put the gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. After Amy was dead Catherine dissapeared. Willow and the others showed up to rescue Nancy.

.

Nancy: What was that exactly?

Willow: I figured one thing this Amy had in common with the Amy from my universe is that she is terrified of her mother. So I used her image to dis-orient her. I didn't expect her to commit suicide, but I'd rather her be dead than my best friend.

Nancy: Thank you, and I do appreciate all of you coming to rescue me. But there's something I learned.

Willow: Does it have anything to do with Amy saying "You're all going to die" before she blew her brains out?

Nancy: Yeah, she was working for something. Something like the Mayor, a powerful creature who wants to conquer the world, and might be strong enough to do it. Whatever it lost an ally just now, but we are likely in for a hell of a fight.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

It was probably only a few days before Riley came for Spike. Spike assumed that the Initiative wanted to do more experiments on him. But instead Riley brought Spike to the Initiative mess hall. There were soldiers, demons, vampires, and Adam seemed to be in charge. This was definitely intriuging to Spike.

.

Spike: These soldiers seem slightly stiffer than usual. What happenned?

Adam: I activated their chips. These soldiers all had to have physicals to join the Initiative, they didn't know that professor Walsh put chips into their arms, forces them to obey commands from her. No that she is dead, they obey my commands. Including my command not to say a word about this to colonel Mcnamara, he's in charge now.

Spike: I like it. They didn't mind when Walsh did experiments on us, I don't mind she experimented on them.

Adam: I believe it's called karma.

Spike: So what do you need from me exactly?

Adam: Your help, I want to arrange a battle between the soldiers not under my control, and the demons who won't follow my leadership.

Spike: Thin out the ranks of your enemies, and a great show to watch.

Adam: It's more than that.

Spike: Not sure I understand.

Adam: Demons cling to old ways and ancient feuds, and they're hopeless with technology. Humans are smart, adaptable, but emotional and weak. There is imperfection everywhere, something must be done.

Spike: You want to have creatures who combine the best qualities of man and machine, like you. Like vampires, I hope. All under your control.

Adam: You are indeed intelligent.

Spike: I've been around for awhile, learned some things.

Adam: This battle, we need to arrange heavy casualties on both sides. It will provide me with enough body parts to begin building the master race. When this is over, there will be only perfect specimens left standing. Vampire, those who agree to accept my leadership, will be upgraded. Are you willing to accept my leadership?

Spike: I'm a survivor, and I think you're going to win. But don't underestimate the slayer, Buffy Summers.

Adam: Perhaps you can help with that. You have some experience with her.

Spike: Where should I begin?


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Nancy was grateful to be able to return to Oz and their baby. Willow and the other White Hats were searching Amy's house, looking for any clues as to who her current master was. Most likely it was something who would try to force a certain brand of order on the human world. Giles said there were no shortage of demons who might potentially want to enslave humanity, and some might just be powerful enough. Nancy knew they would have to fight this thing later, hopefully they could figure out what it was soon. Buf for now, she just wanted to spend time with Oz and little Jenny.

.

Oz: I still don't understand why she didn't try to kill me too.

Nancy: Maybe she thought it would hurt you more to know you couldn't save me.

Oz: Okay, that actually makes sense. When I thought I lost you, I was never more scared in my life. I don't want to lose you ever again.

Nancy: I know, I want to spend as much time with you and our child as possible.

Oz: I realize this probably isn't how you wanted to be asked, I don't even have a ring.

Nancy: Are you asking, what I think you're asking?

Oz: Nancy, will you marry me?

Nancy: Yes Oz, I will marry you.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

Spike still had to pretend that he was a captive, he wasn't sure which soldiers were under Adam's control. But it felt good to know he would get revenge soon. Soon he would be free. But Spike also had a chance to think. Adam was trying to build a master race, world domination. Other than the fact that this seemed like a plot from a comic book, it might not bode well for Spike. He had seen the master race theory used a few times in his 120 years. It had never been successful in conquering the world, Adam didn't yet have the resources or manpower to do it, but maybe he could. If he did, what would be the place for vampires in the new world? Adam said they would be upgraded, but Spike had his doubts. Would Adam upgrade soldiers who couldn't walk around in the sunlight, thus risking his valuable technology? Adam seemed to understand the neccessity of temporary alliances, but maybe he planned to wipe out surviving vampires once they outlived their usefulness. And Buffy, she was a whiny little thing, but when it came to the fighting she did have a slight tendancy to win. This made Spike wonder if he was on the winning team. One night, Adam gave Spike a little treat, Xander, under Adam's control.

.

Adam: This is Alexander Harris, I believe you know each other.

Spike: And now you have him under your control. Nice.

Adam: Unfortunately you still cannot hurt him without your chip causing you great pain.

Spike: Worth it. And maybe I can order him to hurt himself without my chip activating.

Adam: Perhaps, but I do still need him alive, he is still useful.

Spike: I get that. But I know how to make someone feel pain, without doing permenant damage. And can we make him say he was just in a fight with a strong demon.

Adam: We can indeed do that. I can give you one hour alone with him, provided you do no permenant damage.

Spike: Scout's honor.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

Oz and Nancy agreed to have a small wedding in their home. Only the other White Hats, their true family, were invited. Their experience had taught them to sieze what happiness they could while they could. On the day of their wedding Nancy was talking to Willow.

.

Willow: Nervous?

Nancy: Just a little. Not about who I'm marrying, just about whether we get to be a family for very long.

Willow: We'll find out what entity Amy was allying with, and defeat them.

Nancy: I hope so. I'd like for my daughter to know a world of peace at some point.

Willow: You know that the rest of us will do all we can to mae that happen.

Nancy: Is it weird for you, that I'm marrying the doppleganger of your old boyfriend.

Willow: A little. But this Oz and I were never together. He's just my friend, so are you. I hope that my versions of Oz, and everyone else, have moved on, are happy. It's actually a little more frightening that both universes seem constantly at war. But anyway, this is where we are. And I will do what I can to make this universe a better place, for little Jenny. But for now, let's get you married.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

Spike learned that he could in fact make Xander give himself a black eye, without Spike's chip activating. This was fun, even if he couldn't directly hurt Xander. But, when the hour was almost over, Spike began whispering something to Xander.

.

Spike: I order you to to tell Buffy all you know about Adam. Tell her about Adam's plan to kill soldiers and build a master race. And tell I want to help her stop it, but only in exchange for immunity. In other words, she doesn't slay me.

Xander: Why are you suddenly on her side?

Spike: Because I don't trust Adam. I doubt vampires will be allowed to live in his new world order if he wins. Now leave, tell Buffy, and then go to a cliff. Don't jump. I'll tell Adam I got carried away, and ordered you to jump. He'll find you, and order you to live.

Xander: How do I know this isn't some trick you and Adam have cooked up?

Spike: Is there any word of honor I can give you that you'd believe?

Xander: Probably not. But since I have no choice, I will tell her everything. Hope this works.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

The White Hats eventually discovered who Amy's last master was, a powerful creature known as "Jasmine." This entity wanted to bring all worlds under her control, by force and by coercion. There was a battle, but eventually Jasmine was defeated. This world was free to make it's own choices, it's own mistakes. Larry eventually got married. He and his husband took in three orphans whose parents had been killed during this conflict. Nancy and Oz eventually took their daughter Jenny away, wanting to give her a normal life. They stayed long enough to see Xander and Willow get married. Xander and Willow stayed in Sunnydale. Xander's injuries, in addition to costing him his leg, also left him unable to have children. But they were able to have a happy life together, grow old. There were always new threats, but they were able to do some good. Giles and Jenny Calendar were able to grow old, and eventually die together. Their passing was hard on Xander and Willow, but they were happy that these two were together. Willow had come to this world as a stranger, but she ended up having a pretty good life here. As she grew old Willow knew she knew it was unlikely that she would ever learn what happenned to the people from her original world, but she hoped that they moved on and found happiness.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

Xander followed Spike's orders, told Buffy and Giles what Adam's plans were. None of them could be certain if this knowledge was part of some secret plan of Adam's. On the other hand, this was the first intel they got on Adam, why would he willingly reveal his existence to the slayer? Buffy and Giles knew that Xander would never willingly betray them like that, but by his own admission he had a chip that forced him to obey Adam's orders. After Xander left, to fake a suicide attempt on the cliff, Giles and Buffy began analyzing the situation.

.

Giles: Do you think Spike is really on our side now?

Buffy: He's a survivor. He'll all with whomever can give him the best deal. Hard to say what's really going on in his mind, whether he really thinks Adam will betray him. I have to admit, I can't think of a reason why Adam would want us to know his plans, even parts of them.

Giles: I can. Adam's plan is to build a master race, using the best parts of humans, demons, and robots. So if he causes a battle between humans and demons, he'd have a great set of body parts to begin building.

Buffy: Diabolical, and gross. But why would he want me to know about it?

Giles: He'd want you to even the kill ratio, make sure as many demons die as humans. Actually, he'd probably use what's left of your body for part of his army.

Buffy: Wouldn't Adam be worried I might kill him?

Giles: He's too arrogant for that, I fear he has good reason to be. Perhaps I should call Ethan. I fear we'll need all the help we can get, even his.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

Note: Until now I've been alternating between the prime universe, and the wishverse. But I've done all the story I needed for the wishverse, so for now we'll just focus on the prime universe. Enjoy.

.

Ethan had tried to dissapear, to go where neither the Initiative nor the Watcher's Council would ever find him. When Giles contacted him, using the old methods, he was surprised. Giles and Buffy must be desperate to be reaching out to an old enemy like this. Clearly they needed help, but Ethan was hesitant to go back to Sunnydale. Still, they had spared his life once, even though he didn't deserve it. After a few days of hesitation Ethan decided to go back and help. He feared he was growing a concience, made a mental note to get rid of that pesky little voice later. Still, a man who worshipped chaos did not want to see a world where order was imposed by someone like Adam or Richard Wilkins. For better or worse Ethan knew he had to ally with Rupert again, hopefully just this once.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

When Ethan agreed to help Giles, he assumed Giles must be desperate to be asking for his help. He didn't realize how desperate Giles was until he came to his apartment, and found Spike here.

.

Ethan: Spike's on our side, you must be desperate.

Buffy: Why exactly do you think you're here?

Ethan: Like I said, you're desperate. Can Spike be trusted?

Buffy: I've been trying to think of how many times Spike's lied to us, and strange as it is I can't think of a single time. Spike's always been upfront with me, when he's tried to kill me, and when circumstances forced him to ally with me. I still don't like him, but I do trust him more than I trust you right now Ethan.

Spike: I'm not happy about this either. Adam's angry enough at me for nearly getting Xander killed. I don't stop Adam, I'm dust.

Ethan: Fair enough, in my experience you can always trust a vampire to do what's in their own best interest. So is it just the four of us?

Giles: Why are you so interested in our numbers?

Ethan: I'd like to know our chances of winning.

Giles: We have an agent within the Initiative, I'd rather not say who.

Ethan: It's Xander, isn't it?

Giles: I am not going to confirm or deny that.

Ethan: Who else in their ranks would you even half-trust? You might trust him, I don't. Maybe I would have last year, but he's one of them now. They're like the Gestapo. Many who join don't start off as hardcore fanatics, but the experience changes them.

Buffy: And I thought I had a problem with authority.

Ethan: Okay, I realize that, given our history, some of you might have a problem trusting me. Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll do it.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

Xander had official leave from the Initiative for a few hours. As much as he might want some R and R, he went to Giles' to discuss strategy for defeating Adam. He and Buffy also talked during this time.

.

Buffy: I'm sorry I was angry at you when I learned you were in the Initiative.

Xander: I understand, maybe I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm not making excuses, but it seemed to make sense at the time.

Buffy: I have to admit, they did help you, in a way that I couldn't.

Xander: That's my fault, you were there for me after Willow died, I just wasn't ready to ask.

Buffy: We'd like to have you back in the Scooby Gang. You were the heart of this team.

.

Giles tried to avoid hearing about the romances between the younger members of his team. Once, when Xander and Willow were cheating on Oz and Cordelia, Giles deliberately announced himself so he wouldn't specifically catch them. He often cleaned his glasses so he wouldn't have to see anything. But hearing Buffy call Xander the "heart" of the team, a thought occured to Giles. He had found a spell to take out Adam's power source. But it required an experienced spellcaster who could speak sumerian and be within striking distance of the subject. Ethan was experienced enough,but he didn't speak sumerian. Giles spoke sumerian, but he wasn't experienced enough. And neither of them would survive Adam long enough to do it, even Buffy wasn't neccessarily that strong. But Giles remembered another spell, and Xaner might be able to play a vital role in it.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

Buffy and Giles analyzed the plan. The two of them, as well as Ethan and Xander, would use magick to merge the four of them into one being for a few minutes. Buffy, in addition to enhanced slayer strength, would have Ethan's spellcasting abilty, Giles' knowledge of the sumerian language, and Xander's courage. It was risky, they would rely on Spike to protect them during the spell. It was risky, particularly trusting Spike, but it seemed to be necessary. Colonel Mcnamara, the commanding officer in charge of the Initiative, was too arrogant to listen to their concerns about Adam's plans. He also didn't believe that the recent demons were allowing themselves to be captured as part of a trojan horse ploy, he thought his soldiers were just doing a good job. If Giles' plan didn't work, there would be a big battle, and a lot of innocent people would be killed. And that would only be the beginning, Adam would use the parts from the dead to begin building his master race, and create much more carnage. For better or worse, the five of them, Buffy, Giles, Xander, Ethan, and Spike were all in the same trouble now.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

They were getting ready for the final battle against Adam. Giles had done much research on Spike since he first came to Sunnydale. There were a number of stories as to exactlyhow William first became a vampire, most contradicted each other. Giles was always curious, and now seemed like as good a time as any to ask the source.

.

Giles; I'm curious Spike, how did you become a vampire?

Spike: Well you know what the pysical aspects are as wel as I do. Specifically, I was a police officer in London in the 1870s. I was investigating a series of particularly gruesome murders. I thought it was just a lunatic, imagine my suprise when it turned out to be a woman.

Giles: Drusilla?

Spike: And Darla, and Angelus. At first we thought he was some weird cult leader, that he had these two women under his control. I fought Angel, I actually did pretty well considering I was only human. I won the fight, but was wounded in the process. I jammed a railroad spike into his heart, didn't yet realize he was a vampire. I was too weak to resist when Dru started biting me. That's how I became a vampire.

Giles: I heard that story before. Not sure I believe it.

Spike: Well it's the only one you're getting from me.

Giles: Fair enough.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Ethan performed the spell. He, Giles, and Xander spiritually merged with Buffy. The men were vulnrable, and Spike of all people was protecting them. When Adam realized Spike's betrayel he ordered his minions to murder Spike. Adam underestimated how strong this new Buffy was. That arrogance was his fatal flaw, and his undoing. Buffy, with her newfound strength, was able to tear Adam's uranium power source and let him die. When Buffy returned to her group they were all still in a daze from the spell. Spike was still fighting Adam's minions. Buffy was suprised he didn't just flee and let them be killed. At any rate she joined the fight and helped Spike battle them. When it was over, they were all still standing. Despite her fears, Spike, Ethan, and Xander all came throught when it really mattered, maybe this could be a new beginning.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

The good guys had won, Adam was dead, what remained of his army was scattered. Buffy, Xander, Giles, Ethan, even Spike went out to celebrate. Giles had no idea if Ethan and/or Spike could be counted on to remain on their side, but for now they could celebrate together. After the group celebration Buffy and Xander spoke privately.

.

Buffy: So, are you going to stay in the Initiative?

Xander: I doubt it. Colonel Mcnamara has mixed feelings right now. He's glad Adam was killed before he could cause any further damage. But, his superiors are upset. They still think the whole project is a good idea.

Buffy: Do they realize how lucky we were to avoid mass casualties? We probably won't get lucky again.

Xander: Believe me I know, good luck convincing them of that. But I don't think they'll make me dissapear.

Buffy: What if Wilkins gets elected president in November?

Xander: I think I can negotiate an honorable discharge, in return for my silence no doubt. Knowing what I do, what you and Giles could reveal, I'll be fine.

Buffy: It's like you're blackmailing the government, in a patriotic way. Anyway, I have no idea if Spike or Ethan will remain allies, but either way you know there will always be a place for you on our team.

Xander: I know, that means a lot to me.

Buffy: Good, one more thing.

.

Buffy then did something she had wanted to do for awhile. She gave Xander a big kiss on the lips.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

.

It was less than one month until the presidential election. John Kerry was the democratic nominee, John Mccain was the republican nominee. Richard Wilkins was an independant candidate, who stood a real chance of becoming the next president. As such, he was getting regular briefings about situations regarding national security. After Adam was killed, colonel Mcnamara was assigned to brief Wilkins.

.

Mcnamara: Adam is dead. Walsh thinks she can salvage certain aspects of his body. Science is really just trial and error so, building another one would be comparitively easier.

Wilkins: I heard that president Clinton has ordered a freeze on this.

Mcnamara: Yes he did. Our demon prisoners have admitted that Adam was planning on using them to destroy my soldiers, made Clinton squeamish about using the 314 project further.

Wilkins: Do you agree with the president's decision?

Mcnamara: No, but I am required to follow orders. Otherwise, I'm no better than an anarchist.

Wilkins: Fair enough. And if the new administration were to reactivate the 314 project?

Mcnamara: I would follow those orders as well.

Wilkins: I doubt that Kerry or Mccain would change this policy. You are ofcourse required to follow orders, but I assume as a citizen you intend to vote.

Mcnamara: Ofcourse sir.

Wilkins: Just know that, if I am president, I will do what is neccessary to protect the human population of this country.

Mcnamara: You have my vote.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

.

On election night Giles invited Xander, Buffy, Ethan, and Spike to his apartment to watch the news. Spike and Ethan were still more or less allies with the group, particularly if Wilkins won. If that happenned, he might revive the Initiative and the 314 project. Then he would have great power, and all of them could be in danger. Wilkins already considered Giles, Xander, and Buffy his enemies. His almost fanatical devotion to order would likely spell certain doom for someone who worshipped chaos like Ethan did. And Spike had played a part in defeating Adam, maybe the next Adam would also decide that vampires would not be able to adapt to his new world order. It seemed impossible to believe that a demon-worshipping sorcerer like Richard Wilkins could get elected president of the United States. But Giles heard people in Sunnydale talking. As far as many residents were concerned the democrats ignored the threat posed by extremist groups from the middle east, republicans ignored the danger posed by global warming. Wilkins promised to fight against both, to keep americans safe from both. Some saw his promises as a thinly veiled assurance that he would fight the demon menace in Sunnydale, and they liked it. It might have once seemed impossible, but Richard Wilkins was officially elected president of the United States of America.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

.

It had once seemed impossible, but Richard Wilkins had been elected president. The five scoobies, Giles, Xander, Buffy, Ethan and Spike were deciding what to do about this, when they had an unexpected visitor, two actually. President-elect Wilkins just walked right into Giles' apartment, along with Faith.

.

Buffy: How the hell are you out of prison?

Wilkins: Please ms Summers, watch your language. To answer your question, as president-elect, the Watcher's Council knows they will have to deal with me. So, we began this working relationship with a little deal. So to make a long story, slightly less long, they released her. I in turn gave them certain intel, intel I now intend to share with you. Have any of you ever heard of Glorificus?

Ethan: I have. She was one of three gods who ruled over a dimension considered to be Hell itself. Glorificus, or Glory for short, tried to seize complete power for herself. The other two gods united against her and stood victorious, barely. Glory was then executed.

Wilkins: Not quite. She was exiled, to this dimension. Glory was sentanced to live, and eventually die, in the body of a newborn human, created specifically as her prison. Glory and this unknown human have been sharing control of the body ever since. They say if the human dies, so does Glory, but for obvious reasons they have gone to great lengths to keep the identity of the human secret.

Spike: What does all of this have to do with any of us?

Wilkins: Please, be patient. Glory has been searching for something called "the Key." She intends to use it, soon, to go home.

Xander: I got to tell you, having one less hell god here, actually appeals to me.

Wilkins: Unfortunately, if Glory uses the Key for that purpose, it will unlock all the barriers, between all dimensions. Chaos and untold death will come here to Sunnydale.

Buffy: I take it Glory doesn't care about that part.

Wilkins: Correct.

Giles: So where is this "Key."

Wilkins: I honestly don't know. The Order of Dagon, they protected it for centuries. They thought they could find a way to use the Key for good, so rather than destroy it, they sent it to Sunnydale, before Glory could steal it from them. I spoke to one of these monks, just before he died, he wanted the slayer to protect it.

Buffy: But he didn't tell you where it is?

Wilkins; I guess he didn't trust me, I'll try not to be offended. I realize that we've all had our differences before, but none of us would gain anything from the end of all life. I hope, we can work together to stop Glory.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

.

Buffy and Xander talked about the situation.

.

Xander: Do you think it's true, that some hell god named Glory is trying to destroy the world?

Buffy: I don't know. Giles confirmed with the Watcher's Council, they wouldn't have let Faith go if they didn't want all hands on deck.

Xander: I still don't get why they didn't just kill Faith. One slayer turns to the darkside, time to bring in the next one.

Buffy: Maybe they wanted her as a bargaining chip, in case Wilkins became too powerful.

Xander: So now we might have to ally with the person who murdered Willow.

Buffy: I don't like it either, but we could be talking about the end of the world. That means me, my mother, Dawn.

Xander: I get it. It just seems like the line between good and evil is getting a lot more blurry.

Buffy: Wilkins and Faith are still evil, they're just more logical than this Glory.

Xander: We did ally with Spike and Ethan. Under different circumstances, maybe Adam could have been an ally. We help Wilkins and Faith now, Wilkins is still president, is he our enemy again?

Buffy: I guess so. We'll just deal with him then.

Xander: Yeah, and try to find some happiness along the way. Buffy, these last few months with you, hard as it's been, in some ways it's been the best time of my life. This isn't neccessarily how I imagined asking this but, Buffy Summers, will you marry me?

Buffy: Yes Xander, I will marry you.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

.

Buffy and Xander were married in a small ceremony. Her mother and sister Dawn came, as did Giles. Buffy invited her father, but he couldn't come. He was on a "business trip" with his much younger secretary, living the cliche of a middle-aged businessman. Xander feared that inviting his own family would cause unneccessary problems, but Buffy knew exactly who she was marrying, warts and all. If Spike or Ethan had shown up, they would have let them stay, these people were their real family at any rate. And with this Glorificus about to come and cause a lot of devestation, Buffy and Xander wanted to get whatever happiness they could, while they still could.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

.

The alliance between Buffy's group and president Wilkins was not particularly smooth, they couldn't forget how he gave the order to have Willow killed. Still, Willow wouldn't want them to put their personal anger above saving the world. One day, Faith reported to the president what she had discovered.

.

Faith: There's a demon in Sunnydale, calls himself "Doc." He looks like an old human man, except for a tail.

Wilkins: Interesting. How exactly does this help in the fight against Glory?

Faith: Because this Doc is suppossed to be an expert on ressurection. We know that Glory is confined to a human body, maybe she'd want a resurrectionist on the payroll, in case anything happenned to this human.

Wilkins; So you think we should follow Doc, lead us to exactly who Glory is?

Faith: Yeah.

Wilkins: Good work.

Faith: Thank you. There's something else, a lot of your vampires seem to be defecting over to Glory's side.

Wilkins: I was afraid of this. After Buffy killed the Master, his Order of Aurelius fell apart fairly quickly. Some followed me, because they needed direction, purpose.

Faith: You'd think they be happy with you being in charge of the whole country.

Wilkins: Some are, but the fanatics, the ones who truley worship death and destruction, they don't want to be part of an orderly society. Glory's plans involve the end of this world, so they work for her now. There's something else, Glory needs the Key to complete her plans.

Faith: Yeah, you said the monks sent it to Sunnydale so that Buffy could protect it.

Wilkins: If it was in the form of a dress or a phone, Buffy wouldn't bother protecting it, especially if she had no way of knowing it's significance. But, I've been doing a little research on the Order of Dagon. They had the power to create life, to make the Key into a human being. Given Buffy's dedication to protecting human life, I think the Key is now a person, living in Sunnydale.

Faith: Maybe I should start looking for him or her. The person woul be new, disoriented. I'll start asking around, particularly the homeless population. Truth is, ever since Glory came, there have been a lot of people who mysteriously lose their minds immediately.

Wilkins; Be careful, and try to stay clean.

Faith: How about I just kill every homeless and mentally ill person in Sunnydale as a precaution?

Wilkins: You're certainly impulsive since your release. Anyway that would be a bad idea for two reasons. First it would likely end our truce with Buffy's team. That would be detrimental, especially if our theory is wrong.

Faith: Okay, I see your point. What's the second reason?

Wilkins: I don't neccessarily want to destroy the Key. I've done enough research to know that it can be used for good or evil. Trust me, there's a reason the monks kept it alive instead of destroying it.

Faith: What do you plan to use it for, good or evil?

Wilkins: A little bit of both.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

.

Buffy and Faith didn't like each other, but they had to work together. If Glory succeeded, they were all going to die, so for better or worse they were now allies. One day, they were at the "Magick Box" a shop that Giles now owned. Buffy's sister Dawn was here, being a little annoying. Suddenly a giant snake attacked them. Buffy and Faith got ready to fight it. Dawn did what most civilians would do upon seeing this thing, she screamed. When she screamed the snake's eyes glowed, and it retreated. At first Faith thought that even this giant snake was apparently afraid of two slayers, but then Buffy began chasing it. Acting on instinct Faith followed Buffy, and together they fought the snake. It was not an easy victory, but the slayers killed the giant snake. For a little while, it felt like old times. Two slayers, working together to kill a demon. Then later, some thoughts occured to Faith. She realized that this snake demon was created, and worked for Glory. Although Buffy and Giles never said it, Faith knew it's purpose was to find the Key, and report back to it's master. That was why Buffy was so determined to kill it first. And there were only three people in the Magick Box at the time. It didn't retreat because of the two slayers, and it definitely wasn't afraid of Dawn. The snake demon succeeded in identifying the Key. When Faith thought about it. it made more sense. The monks had to make sure that the slayer would protect the Key, what better way to do that then to give it the form of her sister.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

.

When Giles returned home one night he turned on the lights, and was shocked at the uninvited guests inside. Faith, colonel Mcnamara, and president Wilkins.

.

Wilkins: Hello mr Giles.

Giles: Mr president, what do you want?

Wilkins: Just to discuss our little problem, and offer a solution.

Giles: Than why sneak up on me like this?

Mcnamara: The president can't always announce where he's going. Security concerns, you understand.

Giles: I do indeed understand. What is your idea for dealing with Glory?

Wilkins: I know where the Key is. Or more specifically, who she is.

Giles: You believe the Key is a person?

Wilkins: Yes, specifically we believe it's Dawn Summers.

Giles; That's not possible. The Key has only been in Sunnydale a few months, Dawn has been here for four years.

Wilkins: My research into the Order of Dagon suggests they were powerful enough to alter everyone's memories, including Dawn's. But I'm guessing that, somehow or other, Buffy learned the truth. I'm curious, has Buffy confided this information to you?

Giles: First I've heard of this theory.

Wilkins: At any rate, I have the resources to protect Dawn from Glory, from others.

Giles: What others?

Wilkins: The Knights of Byzantium for one. They're an ancient order, dedicated to fighting evil, specifically Glory.

Giles: And you perhaps?

Wilkins: I've had my issues with them yes. They will not hesitate to kill Dawn if they learn what she is, I'm thinking Buffy would like to avoid her sister's death.

Giles: What do you want?

Wilkins: To protect Dawn, at least for the next few months. Glory needs for the stars to align in a very specific way to do the spell. The planets won't align like that again for another 300 years. Given that she's confined to live in the body of one mortal, she won't live long enough to try again. That happens, we believe, we hope, that the will of the beast will fade. She might not emerge again. Ideally that mortal could live the rest of his or her life in peace.

Giles: How do I know you won't hurt Dawn?

Wilkins: I'll be honest, if Glory's forces get too close, my people will kill her. But only if there is literally no other choice. Would the Knights of Byzantium offer that kind of restraint, would the Watcher's Council?

Giles: Perhaps not, but I'm not sure your people would really protect her either.

Wilkins: I wish to keep the Key around for the same reason the Order of Dagon did.

Giles: That's not exactly reassuring.

Wilkins: It's the best I can offer. And you have to admit, I do have the resources that you don't. Talk it over with Buffy, see what she thinks.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

.

Giles told Buffy what president Wilkins said to him. Buffy didn't seem to know that Dawn was the Key before this. Buffy then called her husband Xander and the three of them began discussing their options.

.

Xander: Are we sure that Wilkins is telling the truth? Maybe he just wants to use Dawn as a hostage.

Giles: I have to admit, what he said makes sense. The monks didn't have the chance to contact Buffy, to let her know what to keep safe from Glory. The only way they could be certain, would be to send the Key, in the form of her sister.

Buffy: So all this time, Dawn, how long has she really been here?

Giles: Approximately six months.

Buffy: She can't know, it would destroy her.

Xander: So what do we do?

Buffy: We run. Let everyone think that I'm just protecting my mother and sister, keeping them from harm. The three of us, plus mom and Dawn.

Xander: Where do we go?

Buffy: Not sure yet. Just have to keep running for now. Not forever, just until Glory misses her chance.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

.

As a human Jacob had been a psychopath, murdering first animals, then humans. He had blugened his girlfriend to death for getting pregnant, but he escaped justice because all of the witnesses either recanted or "dissapeared." The Brethen of Aurelius saw his potential, hence they turned him into a vampire. The idea of the total annihilation of all life appealed to Jacob, but Buffy Summers twarted that dream when she killed the Master. After that the Order fell apart. For awhile they followed the annointed one, tried desperately to resurrect the Master. When that failed, the annointed one decreed that whoever killed Buffy would become the new master. Spike tried to fulfill that goal. Even after Spike killed the annointed one some, like Jacob, followed him. Spike had after all killed two slayers, he might very well kill Buffy. But Spike wasn't as dedicated to total destruction like Jacob, Angelus had been, but once again Buffy saved the day. Jacob followed various masters, Wilkins, Adam, always looking for purpose. But now Spike had become good, or was at least an ally of good. So was president Wilkins, and rumor was Wilkins was creating another Adam to aid the good guys in their fight. But Jacob found a new master, Glorificus, a hell god willing to destroy all life just to go home. Heinrich led Glory's faction of the Brethen, for now. Jacob wanted total destruction, and was willing to die for it. He remembered the annointed one's decree, about becoming the new master. Jacob knew he wasn't strong enough to kill Buffy, yet. But Glory had forced doctor Gregson to help. Gregson invented a way to make vampires indestructale, nothing could kill them. The downside was that it was temporary, the vampire would automatically turn to dust after six hours. Jacob was young and impetuas enough to agree to this. He would kill Buffy Summers and become the new master, if only for a few hours. And he would be remembered until the end of time, which would be very soon.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

.

Buffy Summers had deserted Sunnydale. She took her mother, her sister, her husband, and her father figure Giles and fled town. Few knew the whole reason. Spike and Ethan had been her allies for awhile, but they thought that these five were just cowards. Faith called for a meeting with these two, and she brought a new "friend." To Spike and Ethan's suprise, it was Adam, which made them understandably nervous.

.

Ethan: How are you still alive?

Adam: Not still alive, alive again. I underestimated the power of dark magick, but president Wilkins was able to use it to revive me. And as much as I'd like to kill you Spike for your betrayel, circumstances have required the four of us to work together.

Spike: You mean against Glory?

Adam: That is precisely what I mean.

Faith: So, we're kind of the good guys now.

Spike: Hell no, I am evil and prou of it.

Adam: But you are somewhat logical. If one defines good as the preservation of life, and evil as the destruction of life, then we are in the middle. None of us embrace the consistent life ethic, but none of us want the total annihilation of all life either.

Ethan: One could argue that about Buffy. She doesn't mind killing demons to protect humans. Every hunter is the hero until you hear the lioness's version of the story.

Adam: Well put. So, can the four of us work together to defeat Glory?

.

The three of them all nodded. They might not be the heroes, but right now they were all that Sunnydale had.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

.

Jacob had the surgery from doctor Gregson. It was performed at the Order's current base of operations, the ruins of Sunnydale highschool. It was here that the Master died, here that the Helmouth rested, it seemed only fitting that here they would honor the upcoming end of the world. When the surgery was complete, Jacob took six other vampires with him, as they went to kill Buffy Summers. Jacob knew he had only six hours to complete his mission. He wanted it known what he had done, and he wanted these vampires to worship him as the master, even for just a few hours. They went to the "Magick Box." But instead of Buffy, they found Ethan, Adam, as well as the traitor Spike and the rogue slayer Faith. Jacob attacked Spike and Faith, while the other vampires observed. Faith quickly drove a stake through Jacob's heart, but to her shock, the wound healed.

.

Faith: What the hell?

Jacob: I've improved since we both worked for the mayor. You always looked down on me.

Spike: So did I, we had good reason to.

Jacob: I will destroy you all and take my rightful place as the master. Tell me where Buffy Summers is, and I will make your death relatively quick.

Faith: She skipped town, your guess is as good as mine.

Jacob: No, that can't be. You're lying.

Spike: Even if we did know, would we really tell you?

.

Jacob could see the other vampires laughing at him. In his rage he attacked them, and killed them all. This gave Faith and her group of anti-heroes time to escape. Jacob wasn't particularly strong, but he seemed to be temporarily indestructable. Jacob knew he had given up his life for nothing. Buffy Summers was gone, he would never reach his goal of becoming the master vampire. Jacob decided to spend his last five hours on this planet hunting down the good guys and killing as many of them as possible.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

.

After they escaped from Jacob Faith and her group assesed their situation.

.

Ethan: So, am I the only one who doesn't know what that thing is?

Spike: His name is Jacob, he used to work for the Master. After I killed the annoying one he worked for me. He was a real loser, just wanted to kill everyone, he really got excited about Angelus' plan to suck the world into Hell.

Faith: He later worked with me and the Mayor.

Adam: And I think he worked with my plan for awhile. I think I would have remembered him if he were indestructable.

Ethan: Was he wearing some kind of ring or necklace?

Spike: No. I don't think that Jacob found the gem of Amarra.

Ethan: There's another way for a vampire to become indestructable. I've heard rumors of a procedure, nothing can destroy them, but only for six hours. After that they turn to dust.

Spike: That explains why vampires aren't banging down the door to get it done. But Jacob is fanatical and stupid enough to do it.

Adam: But if Glory has fanatical vampires under her control, she could get any number of them to attack us.

Faith: So in a few hours Jacob turns to dust.

Spike: I say we avoid him until then.

Faith: My point is he could hurt a lot of innocent people before then.

Spike: What's your point?

Faith: I'm going to stop him.

Adam: Why?

Faith: I'm not entirely sure myself, I just don't want him to hurt innocent people.

Adam: But our lives are far more important to stopping the end of all life.

Faith: I'm going.

Spike: Try to stay alive, and maybe get him to reveal something about Glory's plans.

Faith: I'll do what I can.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

.

Faith was right when she suspected that Jacob would take out his anger on innocent civilians. She found him just as he was about to slaughter a young couple an their infant. Jacob decided that, if he couldn't become the new master, he could at least kill the dark slayer. The battle was long and brutal. Faith was easily the stronger warrior, but Jacob couldn't be killed just yet. Finally, the effects of the surgery took it's toll, and Jacob was maybe a minute away from becoming dust.

.

Jacob: I have failed.

Faith: Yeah. You're never going to be the vampire king, but maybe you can help me.

Jacob: Why should I want to help you? You just go wherever your whims take you. I am pure, I believe in evil.

Faith: Your boss didn't expect you to survive, they just want to weaken my side. They used you. How'd you like a little revenge before you're dust?

Jacob: What do you want to know?

Faith: Who is Glory's human vessel?

Jacob: I don't know, she has kept that from us. Do you remember Heinrich?

Faith: One of your vampire buddies, i remember his name made him sound like a nazi.

Jacob: He was one, a long time ago, believes in total destruction. Even if you stop Glorificus, Heinrich and the others will find a way to destroy you all.

Faith: Then I'll just have to send them all to Hell.

Jacob: I'll save them a seat.

.

With that Jacob quickly turned into dust.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

.

Faith told president Wilkins about her battle with Jacob, and how she learned that their old friend Heinrich was now working for Glory. Wilkins looked up his old files, including what was known about Heinrich. Heinrich was a nazi in the 1930s. For awhile he was a boxer, determined to show off the superiority of Hitler's master race. Heinrich had a fairly good win-loss record, but wasn't olympic material. Eventually Heinrich was an officer in a secret nazi program that tried to control vampires and use them to conquer the world. Towards the end of the war Heinrich was turned into a vampire as the program fell apart. Needing purpose, he eventually found his way to the Master, whose passion for destruction exceeded anyone else except for maybe Hitler. Now, all of the leaders Heinrich believed in were either dead or compromised by "good." Now it seemed he followed Glory only because she was a means to an end, the end being the end of all life. After Wilkins briefed Faith on this he spoke to someone else, brother Ravil. Ravil was a member of the Order of Dagon, those who had protected the Key and made it human. Ravil was likely the last surviving member of this order, had the president's forces not intervened he would also be dead. Although Ravil was treated somewhat like a guest, he knew he was also a hostage.

.

Wilkins: How are you?

Ravil: Okay, given my circumstances. But I know you intent to kill me if I don't reveal what I know.

Wilkins: I try to be more dignified in how I phrase it but, yes, absolutely.

Ravil: Then you might as well kill me now, because I will never betray my sacred oath.

Wilkins: Don't be so quick to assume that I want you to betray your oath. My unerstanding, and correct me if I'm wrong on this, but the whole reason why your orer protected the Key was you wanted peace for all worlds. Your founder, Tarnis, he created the order, knowing he would never live to see the day when this goal was accomplished. But for well over 800 years his followers, including you, waited, hoping that the Key could accomplish this goal.

Ravil; That is accurate.

Wilkins: For all I know you are the last surviving member. My people are looking for other survivors but, I'm not optimistic.

Ravil: Indeed, I am the last surviving member.

Wilkins: How can you be certain of that.

Ravil: Trust me.

Wilkins: Fair enough. At any rate, wouldn't you like to see this great peace before you die?

Ravil: Very much so, but I fear it will never happen. At any rate, you will kill me.

Wilkins: Maybe not. Believe it or not, I want peace, I want what's best for the universe. And I truley believe that I am exactly the person to bring it about. Imagine a world without war, without murder, without poverty. Imagine a world without any conflict at all, all the races coming together, we just have to eliminate that pesky little concept of free will.

Ravil: That is what I always imagined, why I dedicated my life to the Order of Dagon, why so many of my brothers gave their lives for the Key.

Wilkins: Sending the Key to the layer in the form of a sister was clever. But ofcourse that also gave you a very limited time to accomplish your ultimate goal. Then again, maybe that was the point. Perhaps you only have a certain amount of time anyway. Am I hot or cold?

Ravil: You make valid points. Can I have a little time to consider this offer?

Wilkins: Buffy Summers turned down my offer to protect Dawn, they won't resurface until after Glory is defeated. I can give you until after that. It's your choice as to whether the Order of Dagon, at least one of it's members, lives to see the great dream of Tarnis, or whether it becomes extinct before that happens.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

.

Richard Wilkins knew well the expression "Politics leads to strange bedfellows." In his many years he had seen and participated in many unusual alliances. He and the Order of Dagon had their issues, but he hoped that they could now work together. But the Knights of Byzantium, they were much more stubborn, unlikely wo work with someone as evil as presient Wilkins. Still, their leader, general Gregor, had agreed to a meeting. Hopefully he could be reasoned with.

.

Wilkins: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I apologize that it has to be done so late, but it would be embarrasing if the press were to learn of this meeting.

Gregor: We have a common enemy in Glorificus, the Beast. Tell me who her human vesselis and we will kill him or her.

Wilkins: My people have tried, but no luck. Our best guess is it's some form of magick, something which any human who learns her secret identity, instantly forgets.

Gregor: Unfortunately, I believe you. What about the Key. We destroy the Key, Glory can't open the barriers between dimensions.

Wilkins: I offered to protect the Key, but the slayer, Buffy Summers, turned me down.

Gregor: She doesn't trust you.

Wilkins: No, she doesn't. Still, if they can remain hidden until Glory misses her mark, everything should be fine.

Gregor: God willing. What then is left for us to discuss?

Wilkins: I hav my people in Sunnydale, fighting the vampires who serve Glory. I'd like for your people to help reinforce them.

Gregor: Now Iunderstand. You want my people to die fighting Glory so that fewer of your people will die.

Wilkins: There will likely be casualties on both sides.

Gregor: I admit, it makes sense from your point of view. But why should I sacrifice my brothers to save a rogue slayer and your evil minions?

Wilkins: Because your wizards...

Gregor: We do not have wizars in the Order of Byzantium. We have clerics. Back in ancient times clerics were allowed to perform magick, without it being confused with witchcraft. The main difference is we invoke the one true God, not false pagan gods.

Wilkins: I apologize. My point is that perhaps your clerics can locate Glory's human body, and destroy it.

Gregor: Perhaps. I admit that it makes some sense for us to work together against thus mutual enemy. But I need a sign of good faith from you. We need to destroy the Key, make sure that the Beast cannot use it.

Wilkins; I honestly have no idea where Buffy Summers and her friends are hiding.

Gregor: But you know the identity of the Key, and my people are looking for Buffy. Tell me who it is, and we are allies.

Wilkins: Very well, it's her little sister, Dawn.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

.

General Gregor honored his word and sent some of his forces to Sunnydale to fight against Glory and her vampires. But he had others search for the slayer, to kill Dawn and end the threat that she posed. Glory's forces were also searching for Buffy, believing she would have taken the Key with her when she fled. Neither group found them, apparently Giles and his watcher training learned how to hide. As the deadline approached, it became clear to Glory that she wasn't going to find the Key in time, she was going to be stuck in this miserable world for the rest of her existence. Glory ordered Heinrich and the other vampires to have Gregson perform the surgery make them indestructable, for six hours. Heinrich and his other fanatics knew they would never see the destruction of all life, but they could go out in a blaze of glory and kill as many humans as possible. The knights of Byzantium fought hard to destroy the vampires. Many knights died, but they kept fighting, until the vampires expired. Faith, Ethan, Adam, and Spike also lent a hand and fought the vampires as best they could. When it was over, the vampires were all dust, and Glory was nowhere to be seen. There was however a young doctor, Ben Wilkinson, tending to some of the wounded. Noone could remember calling fo a doctor, perhaps one of the deceased had called 911, or perhaps one of them had but suffered a concussion and just couldn't remember doing it. This battle had not been without loss, but it was over. And it seemed that, at least for the moment, Glory was defeated.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

.

President Wilkins was briefed on the situation in Sunnydale. Glory's vampires were all dead, and Glory herself was nowhere to be seen. Gregor claimed that his clerics couldn't sense her presence anywhere, and Wilkins' shamans confirmed this. Perhaps Gregor's theory was right. With the Key gone and the opportunity lost, maybe the will of the Beast was fading. Perhaps the human vessel was now able to live his or her own life free of Glorificus. Either way, Wilkins was happy to be rid of one more of his enemies. Faith had been injured in the battle, Wilkins few to Sunnydale to see her. She was more bruised than he had ever seen her, but she was clearly still alive, and happy to see her father figure again.

.

Wilkins: I'm glad you're going to be okay.

Faith: That's what the doctor's said. But even with the morphine it hurts like a mother...

Wilkins: Faith, just because we're evil is no excuse for foul language.

Faith: Sorry.

Wilkins: Well, since you've been hurt, I'll forgive that. I am glad you'll be okay, so it seems will your entire team.

Faith: Not sure Spike or Ethan are still our friends. And a number of the Knights of Byzantium were killed.

Wilkins: A neccessary casualty.

Faith: Is that why you asked for their help, to make my survival more likely?

Wilkins: That's a part of it yes. But they knew that some sacrifice was neccessary to defeat Glory. I do not believe they are our friends anymore either, especially with what comes next.

Faith: What comes next?

Wilkins: Brother Ravil has agreed to help us, our goals still align with his. Together, we will finally force order upon the world. Those who don't resist will finally see world peace. We just have to wait for them to return. Once they realize Glory is dead they'll probably come home. At the very least they'll let their guard down.

Faith: What do we do?

Wilkins: We will use the Key for exactly what she was created for.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

.

Buffy considered whether or not she should return to Sunnydale. But in the end, she went back, just a president Wilkins predicted she would. Glory was gone, hopefully for good, but there were still other threats. Wilkins was still president, still had Adam working for him, and most likely their truce was over now. Faith and Adam went to Washington, Ethan and Spike stayed. Ethan said he didn't have much to do, he seemed to want to genuinly reconnect with Giles. Maybe it was because they were both getting older, not many people left who shared their memories. Spike also stayed, maybe he also just had nowhere else to go. Buffy and her family tried to settle back into something resembling a normal life. Dawn had figured out that she was the Key, it had not been an easy time for her. But she had a mother and sister who genuinly loved her and tried to protect her. Giles' research still hadn't found the origin of the Key, with Glory gone and the opportunity over noone was even certain if Dawn was the Key anymore. It seemed possible that her blood could still be used for evil spells. And even if it couldn't, some evil demonic cults might try their luck and kill Dawn for her blood. Thus Buffy taught Dawn to keep her identity, or at least possible identity, a secret. Nevertheless, a monk, named Ravil, came to the Summers home one day. Ravil claimed to be the sole surviving member of the Order of Dagon, and he knew what the Key's original purpose was. Buffy spoke to Dawn about this, and Dawn decided she needed to know where she came from. Thus Ravil spoke to Dawn, with Buffy there to protect Dawn. Ravil showed Dawn some pictures, paintings. They showed an old king, ruling over a land of peace.

.

Dawn: What is this?

Ravil: Your father. He was a wise and benevolent king from a distant land, distant dimension. I know he looks human, our artisans may have been biased on that. Noone knows for certain what he looked like. The people adored him and followed his example, ended war, ended crime, ended conflict.

Dawn: What do you means by calling him my father?

.

Ravil then pulled up his right sleeve and asked the sisters what they saw on it. Buffy looked, and saw nothing. No tattoo, not a scar, just an arm.

.

Buffy: There's nothing there.

Dawn: Sure there is. It's the letter I, or possibly the roman numeral for one.

Buffy: What are you talking about?

Dawn: I'm not sure which one it is, but there is definitely something on his arm.

Buffy: Okay I'm starting to think that you're trying to "Gaslight" me.

Ravil: The little one is correct, it is the roman numeral one. Every member of my order swore an oath by the light of the Key. We were given a mark, but it often changes. The mark is always a number, signifying how many members of our order are still alive. When we add new members the number rises, when one of us dies, the number decreases. Only those who have taken the oath can see their own mark, or the mark on others. We use it to identify our own, it is now how I know, that I am the last surviving member. The fact that Dawn sees it on me, she must truley be the Key.

Dawn: Okay so this king created me, why?

Ravil: He wanted nothing more than to spread his vision of peace to all lands, all peoples. So his wisest shamans created the Key, so that his message could reach all peoples. Unfortunately this could not be accomplished in his lifetime, so he came to our world, and entrusted our founders with keeping you safe, until the barriers were weak enough to use the Key.

Dawn: So I'm what, some sort of inter-dimensional radio.

Ravil: You are much more than that, with our help, you can fully realize your powers, your potential.

Buffy: You said "we." I thought you were the last survivor.

Ravil: I am, thus I have had to make certain alliances.

Buffy: You mean like president Wilkins?

Ravil: Yes, he wants the same thing my order has always wanted, peace.

Buffy: Peace through bloodshed and terror?

Ravil: No, he is willing to follow our example, and rule justly.

Buffy: I take it this plan eliminates free will.

Ravil: Out of neccessity, yes. A neccessar casualty to end conflict.

Buffy: And end real joy and sorrow I'm guessing.

Ravil: I supposed we shall find out. Myself and the president would prefer to have your cooperation. But make no mistake, we will force you if we must.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

.

Buffy discussed the situation with Giles and Xander, what Ravil had said to her.

.

Buffy: So that's what he claimed. Do you think he was telling the truth.

Giles: Personally yes, I do. It does fit with what the Council knows about the Key an the Order of Dagon.

Xander: So their plan is to use Dawn to enslave all of humanity.

Giles They don't see it that way. They see it as eliminating war and conflict.

Xander: With Richard Wilkins as supreme leader. This is why I left the Initiative, I just couldn't see myself serving him.

Buffy: This monk doesn't seem too particular about who is in charge, as long as he brings world peace. He was however conveniently vague about whether Dawn survives this. Selfish or not, I won;t let them hurt her.

Xander: You know we're with you.

Giles: Ofcourse. Perhaps Ethan can be counted on for this. Forcing order on all people does somewhat run contrary to worshiping chaos.

Xander: What about Spike.

Buffy: Spike loves violence, and he's fought against Adam before. Still, he's a survivor, if he thinks Wilkins could give him a better deal. The real question is, do we run, or do we stay and fight?


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

.

Giles told Ethan what Buffy had learned from Ravil. Ethan seemed suprised that Dawn was the Key, but the more he thought about it the more it made sense.

.

Ethan: I hate to admit it, this makes sense. It's why 800 years worth of monks were willing to devote their lives and die in it's service. They believed they would ultimately make the world a better place.

Giles: And where do you stand on this idea?

Ethan: Where do you think? I believe in freedom, capitalism over socialism, freedom to choose one's own sexual partners, the right to do what one wants with their own body. This all leads to chaos, but is better than the alternative of slavery. The monks plan to force peace on all creatures, this is exactly the kind of "order" that I have always opposed. A little chaos is a good thing.

Giles: When compared to this, maybe. But you cannot deny that you've been extreme at times, not seeming to care who got hurt in the process of your little "pranks."

Ethan: Yeah, I'm an imperfect human being. Adam sees himself as the perfect being, any guess as to what he'd do to those who fall short of perfection.

Giles: Adam works for president Wilkins.

Ethan: For now. Until he figures out a way to break free and continue his own plans for the master race.

Giles: Fair enough. So can we count on you in this battle?

Ethan: That's a tricky question. I don't mind opposing Wilkins and this monk. But there is a rather simple way to end the threat that Dawn poses.

Giles: You mean killing Dawn?

Ethan: Yes.

Giles: Buffy would kill you if you tried.

Ethan: Yes she would. And believe me, killing Dawn is not exactly plan A. But, if it were the only way to stop Wilkins from enslaving all life to his thought control, what would you do?

Giles: I'm not sure.

Ethan: I supposse there's only one way to know what you'd do, and I take it you would prefer to avoid that. So, knowing what I would do if it were absolutely neccessary, so you still want me as an ally?


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

.

Buffy, Xander, and Giles discussed the possibility that, for the second time in less than a year, they might have to run and hide.

.

Buffy: So Ethan would kill Dawn to stop her?

Giles: If neccessary, yes.

Buffy: We can't trust Spike not to kill Dawn to save himself. What about your old friends from the Initiative?

Xander: Most follow the orders of whoever's in charge, and our president has made clear what he wants to do. There are a few, like Riley, who might have a problem killing a kid. But most would just follow Wilkins' orders.

Buffy: And even Riley, we can't be sure. If we tell him this, he might just inform Wilkins. I take it the Watcher's Council will also kill Dawn.

Giles: Probably. And then there's the Knights of Byzantium. I have no idea if they'd kill Dawn, or use her to fulfill her original purpose.

Buffy: Which would probably just kill her anyway.

Giles: At any rate, I doubt they'd just protect her. Not to mention Adam, even if he is planning to break free and complete his original task of creating the master race, he would also likely see Dawn as a threat to his perfect order.

Xander: Let's not forget that Faith is on Wilkins' side. The two of you in mortal kombat, my money's still on you. But let's face it, we can't defeat all of these enemies at once.

Buffy: You're right. We have to flee, again.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

.

Giles looked around this room, alone, not entirely sure how he'd gotten here. He had some vague recollection of fleeing with Buffy and her family, then they were attacked. Their attackers seemed to be christian knights from the crusades, yet here he was in a motel room alone, and he seemed to have bandages on him. Then Giles felt the pain again, and it was clear he needed these bandages. Maybe this was a dream, but probably not. Then Buffy rushed inside.

.

Buffy; You have to lay down, you lost some blood.

Giles: What happenned?

Buffy: We tried to flee to protect Dawn. It didn't work out. We were attacked by these knights, they call themselves the Order of Byzantium.

Giles: I take it that's how I got hurt?

Buffy: Yes. We fled to this neary motel. Dawn did something, created a mystical barrier. She's not even sure how she did it, but it's keeping the knights at bay, for now.

Giles: Who is here with us, on our side of the barrier?

Buffy: Me, you, mom, Dawn, Xander, a civilian named Tara, she was already here running this motel, which was empty beforehand. We also have three of their people prisoner, one of who is seriously wounded. I'm going to try and negotiate with their leader to let a doctor come for you. They might do it if we let the doctor treat their wounded man.

Giles: Why did the knights attack us?

Buffy: They want to kill Dawn, they fear what Wilkins will do if he gets a hold of her.

Giles: What are our numbers?

Buffy: If we can get Tara to help us, we have six. They, have much more, I honestly couldn't count how many. So if you have any brilliant strategy, I'm listening.

Giles: Escape, that's all I can think of. If you can, you should probably leave me behind. I don't know if any doctor can save me, and I won't get Dawn killed because you wouldn't leave me behind.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

.

After speaking with Giles Buffy took Xander outside to speak with Dante. Gregor, one of the captured knights, claimed to be a general in his order. But with himself a prisoner Dante would be in charge of the forces outside the barrier. Dante went to the edge of the barrier and began speaking with Buffy.

.

Dante: You are the slayer, the one who will be negotiating with me?

Buffy: Yes.

Dante: Here is our offer. Give us the Key. We will execute her painlessly, and we will then spare the rest of you.

Buffy: There's no deal where I kill my sister.

Dante: My clerics will destroy her barrier soon. Our primary mission is to execute her, but we will kill others if we must.

Buffy: My friend is wounded, so is one of your people. If I call a doctor, will your people let him through so that he can treat both?

Dante: Yes. There is one more thing we can negotiate. You have three of my people prisoner, I would like to arrange a prisoner exchange.

Buffy: We have three of your people, including your general. Who do you have of my side?

.

Dante then nodded to his men, they brought out Ethan Rayne. Ethan was bound, gagged, and it seemed like they had tortured him.

.

Xander: I thought he was your friend? You guys fought side by side against Glory and her vampires.

Dante: He was not our ally, certainly not our friend. We had a common enemy in Glory, but he fought only to save himself. The fact that we saw Glorificus as the greater threat, didn't bother to exact justice, but he is still a witch.

Buffy: Technically I think he'd be a warlock.

Dante: At any rate, we are willing to agree to a prisoner exchange. If not, be shall honor biblical law, which says "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

.

Ben Wilkinson arrived shortly after Dante and Buffy agreed to their truce. As promised the Knights of Byzantium allowed Ben to safely pass, and Dawn lowered their barrier. Ben examined Giles and the wounded knight, during which time Buffy contemplated Dante's offer for a prisoner exchange. Ben soon informed Buffy of his medical diagnosis. The two then went outside to discuss things with Dante.

.

Dante: How is my wounded brother?

Ben: He can't be moved, the next few hours are going to be critical.

Buffy: I've decided to release Gregor, and the other knight, in exchange for Ethan Rayne.

Dante: Do I have your word that my brother will be well taken care of.

Ben: You have my word, but there's only so much I can do. And if your side attacks, he probably will die.

Dante: Very well.

.

The exchange happenned without incident. Buffy gave them back Gregor and the other knight, the wounded one had to stay behind. And Ethan was given to Buffy's side.

.

Ethan: Thank you for saving me.

Buffy: I didn't do it just for you.

Ethan: Yes, I imagine you're desperate for allies right now.

Buffy: More than you know. Giles is dying.

Ethan: Ripper's dying. No, there must be something that can be done.

Buffy: Ben says there's nothing he can do, and Giles doesn't know of any mystical way to save himself at this point. If you have some way, I'm listening.

Ethan: This can't be how his story ends. How long?

Buffy: Ben says he's only got a few hours left. You deserve the chance to say good bye. If you two have anything to say to each other, now's the time.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

.

Dante hugged Gregor and their brother after they were released. Dante and Gregor then went off to discuss strategy, out of earshot from the slayer's group.

.

Dante: The honor of command is yours if you're up to it.

Gregor: It is, but I need you to brief me on the situation.

Dante: Ofcourse general. Our clerics say it is taking longer than expected to destroy the witch's barrier, but they are making progress.

Gregor: That's odd. I heard the slayer say that the girl is inexperienced, she isn't entirely certain how she did it the first time.

Dante: With all due respect general, could they have been trying to give you false intel?

Gregor: Perhaps. At any rate, we should wait until our wounded brother either stabalizes, or dies. I trust the doctor's opinion on this.

Dante: There's something else you should know. The warlock, Ethan Rayne, I made a deal with him. He will go inside, and eliminate the Key. In exchange, we cannot kill him, or Rupert Giles.

Gregor: We might have a problem there. Assuming I heard right, Rupert Giles is fatally wounded, he only has a few hours left. Will Ethan honor the agreement after his friend dies?

Dante: I don't know. The clerics say that it will take a few more hours to destroy the barrier, we can wait. If the Key is eliminated before then, should we call off the attack?

Gregor: We might be condemning our wounded brother to death if we do that. That would be unfortunate, but perhaps a neccessary part of this war. I guess that depends on what Ethan does after his friend dies.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 84

.

Ethan knew he was not a good person. Even though he fought against Adam, against Glory, it had mainly been to save himself. He was surrounded by people who were better than him. The Knights of Byzantium were willing to die because they believed they were saving the world. This doctor, Ben, was doing all he could to save this wounded knight, this total stranger. But there was only so much Ben could do, and this knight died. Xander helped Ben bring his body back to his brothers. Although this man had been an enemy, he was a soldier, like Xander had been, Xander felt a certain obligation to let his comrades give him an appropriate burial. Even president Wilkins seemed to be doing what he felt was good for the world. Buffy seemed more concerned with protecting her sister than saving the world right now. Ethan was willing to kill Dawn to protect himself. Trying to save Ripper's life was about as much altruism as Ethan was capable of. But that had failed, Ben said it was too late to save him. Ethan then had to decide whether he was willing to kill Dawn solely to save himself. Maybe killing her would convince the knights to spare everyone else, but they all seemed willing to risk their lives to save her. For Ethan, it was hardly even a choice, he would do what he had to do to save his own skin.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

.

Ethan was grateful for the chance to say goodbye to Ripper, but he knew what he had to do. Ethan left so that Buffy could say goodbye. Ethan found Dawn, and Ben, both pacing. Dawn seemed to be crying.

.

Ethan: You're certain that there's nothing you can do?

Ben: I'm a doctor, it's not easy to admit that I can't save him.

Ethan: Thank you. Dawn, would you like me to take you to say goodbye?

Dawn: Sure.

Ben: I should go with you.

Ethan: I'll take her, you rest up, in case we need a doctor later.

Ben: There's no polite way to say this, Buffy doesn't want you alone with Dawn.

Ethan: She doesn't trust me, can't say I blame her.

.

Before they could react Ethan knocked Ben out with a spell. Dawn was scared. Ethan was sorry to have to do this, but he tried to murder Dawn. She ofcourse sceamed. Ethan used his energy to keep Buffy out of the room, he didn't notice Giles. Despite his weakened state, Giles gathered his remaining strength, and stabbed Ethan with a sword taken off of the dead knight. Ethan was now mortally wounded, but still alive, for now.

.

Ethan: The word that denies thee, thou inhabit. The peace that ignores thee, thou corrupt. Chaos, I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenirate, son.

Giles: What are you doing?

Ethan: Praying, if I'm going to die, I'll pray in my own way. For what it's worth Ripper, I still consider you the best friend I ever had.

Giles; For better or worse, I still consider you my friend.

Ethan: I hope you get to see Jenny and Willow in the next life.

Giles; I hope you get to join us.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

.

Despite what Ethan had done to him, Ben still tried to save him. When asked why, Ben just said that he had enough to atone for, and would do what he could to save people when he could. But Ethan died, as did Giles. They must have died at almost the exact same minute, because Ben wasn't sure who died first. Perhaps these two old friends/enemies truley died together. They brought their bodies out to be buried, Tara said it was okay, the owner wouldn't mind, assuming ofcourse he didn't find out. The six of them held a brief memorial service.

.

Buffy: Rupert Giles was my friend, my mentor. In many ways he was my father. He knew I never asked to be a slayer, but he did what he could for me. Kept me alive, tried to let me have as normal a life as possible. His life included a lot of heartbreak. Seeing the woman he loved murdered, losing Willow who was like a daughter to him. May he be reunited with them, rest in peace.

.

After this, Xander wanted to say a few words to honor Ethan. They all knew how Ethan had died, as their enemy. But there was a fairly good chance they were all going to die, once the clerics broke Dawn's barrier. They would have prefered to have someone eulogize them if and when that happenned.

.

Xander: Ethan was our enemy, and our friend. He fought alongside us to defeat Adam. He said that the Initiative had some sinister purpose that I couldn't see, and he was right. When we fled to escape Glory, Ethan stayed and fought. Maybe he wasn't entirely sure why, maybe he was a better person than any of us thought, including him. In the end, he gave in to his weakness and tried only to save himself. Still, may he rest in peace.

.

While Buffy's team eulogized Ethan and Giles, the Brotherhood of Byzantium honored those who had fallen, including the one who Ben tried to save. General Gregor didn't know any of them particularly well, but they were his brothers, and they died as heroes.

.

Gregor: Forgive and have mercy upon them, and make honorable their reception. Protect them from the punishment of the grave, and the torment of the fire.

.

As sad as it was for both sides to bury their friends, it might be worse for those still alive. Soon the clerics would break the barrier, and there would be more death. And they weren't sure if there would be anyone left to eulogize them.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

.

Dawn was suppossed to have great power as the Key. She had made the barrier that initially kept the knights out. But Buffy had been bluffing when she agreed to take it down during their brief moments of truce. Dawn didn't know how to keep it up, or take it down. The cleric were trying to bring the barrier down, and they were much more experienced than Dawn. Why exactly they hadn't attacked yet, Buffy didn't understand. Then this new girl, Tara, told Buffy something suprising. Tara handed Buffy a cellphone and said, seemingly to her own suprise, that president Richard Wilkins was on the other end.

.

Buffy: Hello?

Wilkins: Hello ms Summers.

Buffy: What do you want?

Wilkins: I was playing miniature golf, watching "Gabriel over the White House" when I hear that you and your sister are in danger.

Buffy: How do you know about this?

Wilkins: I have my sources, and ofcourse my wizards and sorcerers. They are why the Order's clerics haven't yet broken your barrier. Sadly, the clerics are making progress.

Buffy: What's your point?

Wilkins: I know that you don't want the Brotherhood to kill Dawn, and you know I don't want her killed there. Adam and Faith are coming, they can fight these fanatics, and allow you and your friends a chance to escape.

Buffy: And what then, because I still don't trust you.

Wilkins: Fair enough. The truth is, Faith and Adam have orders to capture Dawn. I'm sorry but, you've proven that you can't be trusted to protect Dawn. I will keep her safe, until the time comes ofcourse. In the meantime, I will let you and the others escape. Then, you can figure out a way to rescue her. Thus Dawn would have a chance to be saved, albeit a small one.

Buffy: How do I know you'll even keep your word on that?

Wilkins: I don't think I gave you any word to keep, and even if I did, I'm the bad guy. You just have no other choice in my estimation. By the way, I am truley sorry to hear about your friends Ethan and Giles dying.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

.

After her talk with president Buffy called for a covert meeting with Xander, Dawn, and her mother.

.

Buffy: President Wilkins just called, he claims that his shamans, or wizards, some title, are keeping the barrier up.

Dawn: They must be because I have no clue, what I'm doing.

Buffy: How does he know we're in trouble?

Xander: That monk and his order have been guarding the Key for centuries, they must have a way of knowing if she's in danger.

Buffy: Makes sense, but he offered his condolences about Giles and Ethan dying, how'd he know about that?

Xander: Good question.

Buffy: I want an honest answer, did any of you talk with Wilkins and mention their deaths?

Xander: No.

Joyce: No.

Dawn: No.

Buffy: I didn't think so, which leaves only two suspects, Ben and Tara. How much do we really know about either of them?

Xander: Ben's a doctor, he helped treat the wounded after Glory was defeated.

Buffy: Yeah, and noone, at least among the living, could remember calling for a doctor.

Xander: Maybe the person who called 911 died in that fight.

Buffy: But after a huge battle, why would the hospital only send one doctor?

Xander: That's a very good question. But I've never seen him do harm to anyone, only try to save lives. Maybe we shouldn't rule out Tara.

Buffy: She was the one Wilkins called, or at least the closest cellphone. But it's just blind dumb luck that we got here at her place.

Dawn: In an otherwise deserted motel. And maybe it's not just luck. Giles told me about some spells, that could draw people near. If she's an experienced spellcaster, maybe she mae sure that we were rawn here, were we'd be safer from the Knights of Byzantium.

Joyce: Ben and Tara have both been helpful, maybe we shouldn't accusse either of them of being the president's operatives.

Buffy: Then how did he know about Giles and Ethan dying?

Joyce: Let's say he called the nearest cellphone within the barrier, and Tara answered. Tara's new to all of this, and the president asked her some questions, maybe she didn't know enough to keep quiet.

Buffy: I have to admit, that does make sense. I'll ask her about it, quietly. I won't accusse her of anything bad. We also have a bigger problem. Wilkins claimed that the clerics will destroy the barrier within the next few hours. I actually believe him, but he's offered us a chance. Faith and Adam will attack them, and we can use the opportunity to escape. But we have to be careful because I'm sure Faith is going to try and kidnap Dawn.

Dawn: And then what, we just keep running?

Buffy: Anyone has a better idea I'm listening.

Dawn: And how many people will die in that battle?

Buffy: That's not my problem. Evil demons against religious fanatics. As annoying as you can be Dawn. you're much more important than either of those groups.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

.

Buffy went to speak with Tara in private.

.

Buffy: Quick question, when the president called you, did you happen to mention about Ethan and Giles dying?

Tara: Yes. He told me not to tell you anything. I'm sorry, he just seemed a little intimidating. It wasn't anything he said, or even the way he said it, but I just got scared.

Buffy: Yeah, he has a way of doing that. It's really not hard to see why he excells in politics.

Tara: You should know he contacted me, just before you arrived, asked for my help.

Buffy: Help with what?

Tara: He said that some religious fanatics were trying to murder a child, that I could help. I didn't want to see a child die, and I figured that he is the president. I kept the barrier up.

Buffy: How?

Tara: I'm a witch, and a lesbian, so I know what it's like to live in fear of religious fanatics.

Buffy: That explains why the barrier is still up.

Tara: Not for long. Honestly, I estimate that their clerics will have the barrier down in less than one hour.

Buffy: I'm working on a plan to escape when the barrier fails. Just be ready to run like hell.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

.

Buffy explained her plan to Ben.

.

Buffy: So the clerics will probably destroy our barrier within an hour. Hopefully Faith and her vampires will be here before then. When you get my signal, just run like hell.

Ben: No.

Buffy: It's our only chance to survive.

Ben: I understand that, and I don't blame you for doing this. But I'm going to stay behind, treat the wounded as best I can.

Buffy: I know these knights seem to trust you, but I can't guarantee your safety in the middle of the battle. I also can't promise they won't retaliate for the death of some of their own.

Ben: I understand all of that, but I have some things I still have to atone for. So for better or worse, I'm staying.

Buffy: I have to say you're handling all of this pretty well. The first time I saw a vampire...

Ben: Well I've lived in Sunnydale long enough to realize that there are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in my philosophy.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

.

The clerics soon took down Tara's barrier, and Faith arrived just in time. The battle between her demons and the Knights of Byzantium commenced just as Buffy predicted it would. Against Buffy's advice Ben stayed behind to treat the wounded, human and demon. Buffy meanwhile tried to lead Dawn, Joyce, Xander and Tara to safety. In all the confusion of battle, or maybe something else, Buffy and Dawn got seperated. Buffy looked for her sister amongst the carnage, and saw it. Some knight was getting ready to chop off Dawn's head. For whatever reason, Dawn wasn't resisting. Maybe she was tired of being the subject of so much violence and death, maybe she just feared that someone would eventually use her latent powers for some evil purpose. Buffy rushed to stop this execution, but it was too late. Buffy saw this knight cut Dawn's head off, killing her almost instantly. Seeing her little ister murdered like that, Buffy lost all sense of survival, all rational thought. Buffy just attacked the Knights of Byzantium, killing as many as she could before she was too weak, and then killed by some random knight. Ben tried to save Buffy's life, but there was nothing he could do. Among the many casualties on all sides, were Buffy Summers and her sister Dawn.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

.

The battle did not end when Buffy and Dawn were killed. It seemed that demons and knights didn't need much reason to fight. When Faith finally ordered a retreat Ben tried to treat the remaining wounded, human and demon, as best he could. Xander, Joyce, and Tara buried Buffy and Dawn. Joyce still seemed to be in a state of shock, couldn't bring herself to say anything. For so long she had tried to be strong for her daughters, now there was no point in that. Shortly after the funeral Joyce simply collapsed. Ben tried to treat her, but she just died. Xander speculated that, having just lost both of her daughters, that Joyce simply didn't want to live. Faith reported the results of the battle to president Wilkins.

.

Wilkins: Dawn is dead, isn't she?

Faith: Yes sir, how did you know?

Wilkins: Brother Ravil sensed the loss of the Key.

Faith: I'm sorry that I failed sir.

Wilkins; No Faith, don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't a total loss.

Faith: But the Key is dead.

Wilkins: True, but this is Buffy Summers' second death. When she died the first time, her successor was called. But that was a fluke, no new slayer will be called now. You are the only slayer now. So having only one slayer, having her under my employ, I think this is a win. And don't worry, we will find a way to conquer the world, to give it the order that it needs. o come on home, and we'll begin our next round of plotting.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

.

After everything Xander and Ben returned to Sunnydale. Tara asked to come with them and they brought her. As they were driving home Tara asked the obvious question.

.

Tara: What now?

Xander: I don't know. We just lost a slayer, and the only other one works for Team Evil. President Wilkins will keep trying to conquer the world, and we still have no idea how to defeat them for good. It used to be we could defeat evil.

Ben: Evil will always come, in one form or another. I'm going back to the hospital, going to just try and save as many lives as I can.

Tara: You make a good point Ben. Maybe evil can't be defeated, but we can do a small part to stop it.

Xander: But when does it get better? What if God, or something like God, said that things will always be bad. That in the end there will always be suffering. What would you do?

Ben: I'd get back to the hospital.

Xander: Yeah, maybe all we can do is whatever is before us.

Tara: I've got nothing to go back to, I want to help out if I can. I'm not an experienced demon fighter, could you guys give me some help on that.

Xander: I'm not Yoda, but I can help you a little.

Ben: And if you guys need to get patched up, with no paperwork or questions asked, you count on me.

Tara: Okay then. Whatever comes next, at least the three of us have each other.


End file.
